Escondidos bajo tu Piel
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: CAP12 UP!J&L están casados en secreto, como aurores del ministerio han sido encomendados a una misión que les traerá muchos problemas y terminará por alejarlos, ¿Será una separación definitiva? ¿Lograran que su trabajo no destruya su relación? Averigue
1. Llegaremos Tarde

**Escondidos Bajo Tu Piel**

_Jaqui Evans_

Capítulo 1: Llegaremos tarde.

- POTTER!!!! – gritó molesta una mujer alta, de escultural figura, pelirroja, piel blanca e impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, que se encontraba de pie en la alcoba, mirando fijamente una puerta - ¿Quieres apurarte? Llegaremos tarde – dijo exasperada, con expresión de impaciencia.

- EVANS! – la voz masculina de un joven moreno, alto, de cabello negro alborotado que en esos instantes estaba mojado y goteaba sus ojos castaño almendrado que se extendían en unas largas y curvas pestañas negras. Salía del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cadera, dejando a la vista su bien entrenado abdomen, una espalda amplia y fuerte, finalizando en un pecho firme mojado aun después de la ducha que acabada de darse – Déjate de gritar, pareces histérica.

- Llevas mucho rato duchándote, llegaremos tarde, Crounch se molestará – se explicó la pelirroja aún molesta, aunque miraba apreciativamente al moreno que se veía demasiado sexy.

- Lo sé, Lily, pero no me importa – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella – me da igual lo que diga – finalizó abrazándola por la cintura y comenzando a besar suavemente el cuello de la pelirroja.

- James, tenemos que irnos – dijo estremeciéndose entre los brazos de su marido, el suave contacto del cuerpo húmedo de él estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo.

- Es tu culpa – dijo el moreno con voz grave sin dejar de besar la piel de Lily.

- ¿Cómo que es mi culpa? – intentó separarse indignada, pero él la aferró contra su cuerpo generando un abrazo mucho más íntimo.

- No debiste ponerte esa falda que me enloquece – el merodeador susurraba en el oído de la chica, ella sonrió traviesamente, era cierto iba vestida con una falda corta ajustada dejando ver sus largas piernas, además llevaba una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta a juego con la falda.

- Lo mismo has dicho con el jeans de ayer, y la polera de antes de ayer. – James sonrió y la besó apasionadamente acariciando sus caderas.

- Es que es lo que hay debajo de la ropa lo que me vuelve loco. – Lily se perdía en la mirada castaña de él, acariciando su espalda húmeda.

- Mi amor – dijo con voz ahogada la pelirroja – tenemos que irnos, deberíamos estar ahí hace 15 minutos. – en ese instante James soltó el cabello rojo de Lily que tenía atado en una cola, lo acarició y le abrazó con fuerza, antes de volver a apoderarse de aquellos dulces labios. En ese momento la chica volvió a sentir el perfume del moreno, mezclado con el aroma de su piel, fue entonces que sus sentidos ganaron la batalla a la razón y se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía, besándose apasionadamente cayeron en su cama, dejando atrás las ropas de la pelirroja y la toalla del merodeador.

Lily y James aparecieron en el departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice, tras una hora y media de retraso, sabían que les regañarían por esta falta, pero ya ni les importaba.

- Detesto llegar tarde – dijo la pelirroja.

- Da igual, Lily, ya verás como no nos dicen nada – James sonreía divertido, y Lily pensó para si que la influencia del merodeador le estaba afectando más de lo necesario, ya que realmente le daba igual que les retaran, sólo lo decía para molestar al moreno.

- Al fin llegan, Crounch está muy enojado – dijo una joven mujer, de cabello anaranjado y ojos negros – pero de seguro Lily logra que se le quite ese genio que tiene, les esta esperando. – James frunció el ceño, el comentario de la mujer no le agradó para nada, miró de reojo a Lily que tenía una expresión divertida.

- Gracias, Gloria. Iremos inmediatamente – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

- ¿Con qué? – Lily miró a su marido confundida.

- Con eso de que tú le quitarás el mal genio a Crounch – exclamó enojado mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del jefe de los aurores.

- No empieces James, sabes que es una tontería, ideas locas de Gloria – el moreno entró al despacho molesto seguido de Lily que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

En el centro de la oficina había un amplio escritorio, las paredes estaban llenos de papeles, fotografías de los magos más buscados y un mapa del mundo. Sentado frente al escritorio estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello negro con reflejos grises, una expresión severa y una mirada dura.

- Potter¿son horas de llegar, lo he mandado a llamar hace más de dos horas – dijo furioso el mago.

- Lo sentimos, Sr. Crounch, hemos tenido un pequeño problema que resolver antes de llegar aquí – la voz de Lily era tranquila e inexpresiva, pero iba acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora. El mago desvió su duelo de miradas con James, para fijarla en la pelirroja, la miró detenidamente, como examinando la ropa de la chica y finalmente sonrió levemente. En tanto el merodeador seguía la mirada de su jefe que se paseaba por el cuerpo de su Lily, y estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello para asfixiarlo o arrancarle la cabeza, pero la pelirroja tomó su mano suavemente evitando que su esposo le llevasen a azkaban por homicidio.

- No te preocupes, Lily, lo importante es que ya están aquí – James bufó molesto, Lily presionó su mano.

- ¿Para que nos ha llamado? – increpó el merodeador con voz dura.

- Les tengo una nueva misión – ambos aurores sonrieron – pero esta vez no trabajaran juntos – sentenció el mago.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? – exclamó Lily con evidente sorpresa, mientras el moreno se dedicó a mirarlo con odio.

- Verás, Lily, he decidido separarlos para que Potter no se distraiga – el merodeador se ofendió, su jefe no sólo estaba evidentemente interesado en su esposa sino que también le estaba llamando ineficiente en su trabajo, las chispas que lanzaban los ojos castaños le hubiesen matado – él tiene una pequeña debilidad hacia ti, y esto es peligroso, por tanto tendrá que trabajar con otra persona.

- Eso no es cierto – defendió Lily a el moreno – él hace perfectamente bien su trabajo, jamás ha fallado en alguna misión, usted no tiene porque insinuar que yo soy una debilidad para él, además yo sé cuidarme perfectamente.

- Lo sé, tú serás asignada a otra misión, pero por ahora James trabajará con otra compañera – lo último logró alterar a la chica, pero James se le adelantó.

- Y de que se trata esa misión – Lily miró molesta al moreno, soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos.

- Hemos descubierto una agrupación traficante de Pociones prohibidas, todos ellos pertenecen a una exclusiva red social, en la cual deberás ingresar como incógnito, haciéndose pasar por una pareja joven interesada en estas ventas de sustancias ilícitas.

- ¿Pareja? – exclamó Lily preocupada – ¿Tendrá que simular que es novio de alguien?

- Así es Lily, estará casado – el alma de Lily se fue directo a sus pies, palideció y en su mirada había un brillo asesino. En tanto James estaba preocupado, sabía bien que esto causaría más de un problema entre él y la pelirroja.

- ¿Con quien? – dijo con un hilo de voz la pelirroja.

- Conmigo – se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta del despacho, en ella se encontraba una mujer como poco espectacular, alta, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos intensamente azules que brillaban al ver a James, su cuerpo se acercaba a la perfección, tenía una piel bronceada y sonreía feliz. El merodeador se sorprendió al ver aquella mujer en la puerta, de reojo miraba a Lily que tenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos por el asombro y miraba fijamente a su nueva compañera, analizando las medidas del ataúd.

- Lily, James, les presentó a Samantha Jones, ella ha egresado del colegio de aurores hace poco tiempo, y creí necesario que estuviese acompañada con uno de los mejores aurores que tenemos, sin duda James tiene la experiencia suficiente para enseñarle los por menores del oficio. – el merodeador sonrió ante el alabo que hizo su jefe en cuanto a su trabajo, mientras la pelirroja no despegaba su mirada de aquella rubia, se volteó molesta.

- Y mi misión ¿de que se trata? – preguntó con voz fría Lily.

- Estamos recién investigando, no hemos planeado concretamente tu próxima tarea, en tanto deberás venir a la oficina y ayudar a Gloria con algunos casos pendientes, será por poco tiempo, en cambio la misión de Potter es urgente. James encárgate de hablar con Samantha respecto a su nueva relación de pareja y los por menores del plan que encontrarás descritos en tu escritorio. Lily, tu deberás comenzar a venir a la oficina desde mañana, – finalizó Crounch mirando fijamente los centelleantes ojos de Lily, no sólo tenía que dejar que su marido se fuese con esa barbie, sino que también tenía que quedarse en la oficina haciendo papeleo, esto sin duda le arruinó el día, y varios de los días siguiente.

- Me necesita para algo más ahora – dijo Lily con voz envenenada.

- No, puedes retirarte. – Lily se dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera mirar a James, y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo donde habían llegado esa mañana, Lily se encontró con Gloria que le miraba preocupada.

- Lily¿Estas bien?

- Sí, Gloria lo estoy – tratando de serenarse, ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido – me iré a casa.

- ¿No esperarás a James?

- Y ¿Por qué tendría que esperarlo? – contestó algo molesta.

- No lo sé, como son compañeros de misiones, normalmente siempre andan juntos, de hecho llegaron juntos – analizó Gloria.

- Ya no seremos más compañeros, y él ha tenido que quedarse para preparar su nueva tarea – nadie sabía que ellos estaban casados, al menos no en el trabajo, excepto el mejor amigo de James, a pesar de que siempre estaban juntos nunca habían dado muestras de ser algo más. – yo regresaré mañana por la mañana a ayudarte con el papeleo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Gloria, Lily era de las mejores aurores del ministerio, es por eso que siempre trabaja con James, era una real sorpresa que no le encomendaran una nueva investigación.

- Lo que sucede es que debo esperar que esté listo el plan de acción de mi nuevo trabajo, así que mientras tanto estaré ayudándote. Ahora si me voy, creo que tienes razón no me siento bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, nos vemos – dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer en una chimenea. Gloria se volteó hacia su pequeña oficina, cuando James entro corriendo.

- Gloria¿Has visto a Lily? – dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- Sí, acaba de irse, le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy pálida.

- Gracias – dijo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea que había usado la pelirroja hace unos instantes, pero una voz le interrumpió.

- James¿Te vas? – Samantha le miraba desde la puerta de la oficina de Crounch – creí que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo con los detalles.

- Ehh, sí, es que necesito hacer…

- Venga, vamos a tu oficina, podemos tomarnos un café. – el moreno no pudo hacer más que seguirla, aunque su mente estaba en otra persona.

&&&&&&


	2. No Juegues con Fuego

**Hola!!**

**Este es el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Ojo que tiene escenas algo más explicitas.**

**Feliz Año.**

**Jaqui **

**  
Capítulo 2: No Juegues con Fuego**

Lily llegó a su casa, ubicada en uno de los pocos barrios mágicos de Londres, por su rostro naufragaban cristalinas lágrimas, de impotencia y rabia, sus más básicos instintos homicidas clamaban por sangre, la de Crounch por desgraciado, la de esa rubia descarada y la de James por aceptar y quedarse con esa barbie de segunda mano.

Ya en su habitación, se quitó el traje que llevaba reemplazándolo por unos pantalones cortos y una polera de tirantes, caminó descalza en dirección al baño y estuvo a punto de matarse al tropezar con la toalla de James, que había quedado tirada antes de caer juntos en la cama, la recogió molesta y la colgó.

Luego se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café y después dejarse caer en el sillón en un vano intento de relajarse.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, James entró a su casa, buscando desesperado a su esposa, cuando la halló estaba tendida en el sofá, con una revista sobre su abdomen y una tasa de café a medio acabar sobre la mesa de centro.

El moreno la observó tiernamente, lo que logró que ella lentamente abriese los ojos hasta verlo sentado frente a ella.

- Llegaste – dijo irónica, observando la oscuridad del cielo, debía ser tarde. Se levantó con agilidad, dejando caer la revista, e intentó alejarse del merodeador que seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Dónde vas, Lily?

- Lo más lejos de ti posible – las horas de sueño no había logrado aplacar su furia, y el hecho de que haya llegado varias horas después a la casa no mejoraba su estado anímico.

- Lily, no te pongas así – James se levantó acercándose a su esposa, intentando abrazarla.

- No me toques, Potter – alejándose de la tentación de los brazos del moreno – no quiero que te me acerques, así que comienza a hacerte la idea de dormir en el sillón – dijo antes de voltearse con gesto indignado hacia su habitación, pero los excelentes reflejos del merodeador evitaron que se alejara tomándola firmemente del brazo. – déjame, vete a pedir asilo con tu nueva esposa – eso ultimo hizo sonreír al merodeador, lo cual sólo complicó las cosas, ya que Lily se enfado más aún y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

- Hey! Ya hemos hablado de los golpes, preciosa – el gesto burlón estaba desquiciando a la pelirroja.

- Te los mereces – exclamó molesta – y quita es sonrisa idiota de tu rostro – el merodeador sólo ensanchó más su expresión, antes de aprisionarla con sus brazos evitando que se le escapara.

- Estas celosa – dijo en un susurro sensual.

- No lo estoy idiota¿acaso tendría que estarlo? – mirándolo suspicazmente.

- Claro que lo estas, y lo sabes, te molesta que deba trabajar con Sammy – fueron las palabras mágicas, Lily ocupó su fuerza deshaciéndose de sus brazos y empujándolo lo más que pudo, y antes de que James dijese o hiciese algo más desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación – Lily, abre la puerta – se escuchó la voz del moreno.

- No se me da la gana, vete al sillón o a la habitación de invitados, y déjame en paz.

Tras un rato, James logró entrar a la habitación, pero Lily no parecía estar ahí, la escuchó en el interior del baño y estuvo tentado de invitarla que se bañasen juntos, pero se contuvo así no lograría que su pelirroja favorita le dejara volver a dormir a su lado.

Mientras la esperaba se dedicó a mirar la fotografía que había en el velador de Lily, donde ella vestía un hermoso traje blanco y sonreía radiante, abrazándola se vio a si mismo, con un traje elegante, era el día de la boda.

- ¿Qué haces? – Lily acababa de salir del baño, con su pijama y una crema en sus manos, mientras vestía sólo su ropa interior realzando las curvas de su cuerpo.

- Nada – dijo con la expresión de un niño al que han descubierto haciendo una travesura, volteándose a ver a su chica, dejando la foto en su sitio.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – alzando una ceja incrédula, se veía tan tierno con ese gesto travieso de niño pequeño, sólo provocaba que ella quisiera comérselo a besos.

- Sólo te esperaba – otra vez esa expresión que la volvía loca, "maldición" pensó la pelirroja al ver que esos encantos siempre la debilitaban.

- Y ¿para que? – "esta no te será tan fácil, Potter" pensaba para si.

- Vamos, Lily, no te enfades conmigo, sabes que no es mi culpa – ahí estaba otra vez, aquella mirada de bambi pidiendo mimos.

- Ya sé que no es tu culpa, pero no te veo molesto por que ya no seremos pareja – la vez de Lily sonó dura y fría.

- Es que…

- Te gusta trabajar con esa rubia – finalizó la pelirroja molesta.

- No – se apresuró a contestar el merodeador – lo que sucede es que es una investigación interesante, Sammy no tiene nada que ver, ella…

- ¿Sammy?, te casaste con ella esta mañana y ya tienen la intimidad suficiente de llamarla Sammy, mira James, haz lo que quieras, cásate con ella o haz que todo el mundo se entere de tu matrimonio con "Sammy", pero no esperes que eso me agrade, porque el hecho de que en nuestro trabajo no sepan lo nuestro no significa que no me estés pasando a llevar. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, se el excelente profesional que has sido siempre, yo no te molestaré más con ese asunto. Pero te advierto una cosa – dijo la pelirroja tratando de controlar la rabia que recorría su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente al moreno señalándolo con un dedo – si llegas a engañarme, si quiera con el pensamiento James Potter, te quedarás sin una de tus esposas, y no precisamente una rubia. – James tragó con dificultad, la mirada de Lily era extremadamente peligrosa, sabía muy bien que era muy capaz de cumplir sus promesas aunque su corazón le dijese lo contrario.

- No lo haré – aseguró el moreno.

- Mas te vale, Potter – "aún esta molesta, maldición! porque tiene que llevar sólo lencería puesta, no me deja pensar con claridad" pensó el merodeador mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ya? – apenas la tuviese a su lado le arrancaría la poca ropa y dejaría que sus cuerpos se entendiesen.

- Claro – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – la habitación de invitados esta libre, puedes acostarte cuando quieras – la desilusión se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, la cual le duró muy poco mientras observaba a Lily quitarse el sostén con un movimiento sensual y ponerse una camisola de seda negra, luego quitarse las bragas y abrir las tapas de su enorme cama con la clara intención de dejarle fuera de la habitación.

- Lily – no pudo evitar que su voz sonase ronca y ahogada, "me está torturando, no es justo" pensó el moreno.

- Ni lo pienses – le cortó antes de pudiese decir algo más – estas casado, y yo no seré la otra, lo que me recuerda que puedo sentirme completamente libre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – exclamó molesto.

- Pues que si estas casado con "Sammy" – aquel nombre fue impregnado de todo el veneno que poseía su voz – yo estoy soltera y sin compromiso. Pensándolo bien, esto será divertido, Potter – dijo antes de acurrucarse en la almohada, James temblaba de celos, y decidió que esa también era su cama y que nadie le sacaría de ella. - ¿Qué haces? – dijo molesta la pelirroja, al ver que James se desvestía quedando en boxers, "Rayos! Con esos boxers negros es más difícil resistirse" pensó Lily.

- Esta es mi cama, y no pienso irme – James se acostó al lado de su pelirroja, sintiendo la calidez proveniente de su cuerpo, y su piel se erizó, quería abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya una y otra vez para demostrarle que ella era sólo suya y que estaba casada con él. Lily se volteó hacía el lado opuesto dándole la espalda, sólo así podría controlar lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

- Lily – susurró James posando una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja, el cuerpo de ella se tensó al contacto. Mientras el moreno sentía su corazón chocar con violencia su pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres?, Duérmete ya, James – dijo con severidad y sin voltearse a ver esos ojos que podrían derretirla.

- No quiero que seas soltera de nuevo – susurró en su oído al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con autoridad por detrás. – Eres mía, y no voy a compartirte con nadie – la voz de James estaba cargada de celos y excitación cuando puso sus manos bajo la seda del pijama acariciando la piel del muslo de Lily, ella tembló ante el contacto de su piel y el aliento de James en su cuello. Las manos de merodeador recorrían con habilidad todo el costado de la pelirroja que se estremecía.

- No hagas esto, por favor – dijo después de que un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios ante el contacto de los labios de James en su cuello, él hizo que se volteara para enfrentar esos ojos verdes que le hacían perder la cabeza, en ellos encontró el deseo, los celos y aquel sentimiento que logró que su corazón saltase de alegría, amor, la abrazó con fuerza pegándose a su cuerpo cálido, mientras su excitación aumentaba con cada respiración de la pelirroja.

- Yo te amo sólo a ti, ninguna rubia cambiará eso – Lily al fin escuchó lo que ya sabía, pero le tranquilizaba oírlo, lentamente acercó su mano al abdomen del moreno, ahora fue su turno de estremecerse ante el suave roce de los dedos de Lily acariciando su piel, ella pronto estaba explorando con el gusto y el tacto aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocía, con los labios cubrió la suavidad de su cuello, y su lengua exploró el labio inferior carnoso y suave, al sentir lo que sus caricias causaban, la excitación de Lily creció al mismo ritmo, el cuerpo de acero y bronce de James se estremeció al contacto, Lily dejó un sendero de besos hasta los músculos de la cintura, el moreno sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y jadeó profundamente, ella sabía torturarle a la perfección, no en vano se pasó los 7 años del colegio evitándolo antes de acceder a su primera cita. La pelirroja sonreía traviesa, se acercó al rostro del moreno dejando una sendero en su piel con su suave aliento, cuando llegó a los labios de él los besó fugazmente, para luego alejarse y darle la espalda al merodeador dejándolo caer del cielo a la realidad. James se desesperó y volvió voltearla hacia él y atraerla con firmeza hacia su cuerpo. – no juegues con fuego – dijo con la voz grave.

- Me gustan los riesgos – le desafió sintiéndose presa entre sus brazos, pero no había mejor lugar en el cual estar que entre sus brazos.

- Hechicera – le susurró antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso y dejar atrás la realidad, los problemas, las discusiones, todo quedaba atrás cuando ellos estaban juntos, nada importaba más que ellos y sus sentimientos.

&&&&&&&&&

Los días siguientes pasaron con extrema lentitud según la apreciación de la pelirroja, Lily se había dedicado al papeleo como segunda secretaria de Crounch, ayudando a Gloria con todo los que necesitaba.

Se sentía frustrada, molesta y ahogada detrás de aquel escritorio, ella prefería la acción, las batallas, hacer magia y el peligro. En cambio allí el máximo peligro al que podía enfrentarse era a un vociferador de algún "cliente insatisfecho" con la acción de los aurores.

Por otro lado, cada vez veía menos a James, y cuando lo veía la barbie rubia estaba colgada de su brazo, con la excusa de "practicar su papel de esposa". Con que se le ocurriera practicar otras áreas de su papel de esposa, ella misma le aplicaría una maldición imperdonable, el gran problema era escoger cual, se debatía entre el cruciatus y el avada kedavra, pero francamente estaba analizando la idea de usar ambas.

Un brillo asesino cruzó los ojos verde esmeralda cuando observó a cierta distancia, al merodeador conversando animadamente con su "esposa" mientras ella se reía escandalosamente de lo que sea que él estuviese diciéndole.

Desde que comenzó la famosa investigación se pasaban horas encerrados en la oficina de James, o paseándose por los pasillos de la oficina cuando se aburrían de estar encerrados.

Gloria le había comentado el otro día que les había visto muy acaramelados, cosa que no logró más que enfurecer a la pelirroja y detonar una nueva discusión en casa con James.

Lily apartó la mirada de los nuevos "tortolitos" cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior, si al menos no tuviese que ver esas escenas a cada instante no sería tan difícil sobrellevar toda esa situación, pero Crounch no tenía apuro con la investigación a la que ella debía ser asignada, así que se había visto obligada a permanecer ahí, a ver como otra le robaba a su hombre sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Que tarde es! – exclamó Gloria sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja – Lily¿estas bien?, pareces cansada, bueno es comprensible hemos estado todo el día trabajando, es hora de irnos a casa.

- Tienes razón, se ha hecho tarde, este trabajo es más agotador de lo que pensaba – dijo sonriendo a su compañera – creo que me daré un largo baño y me dormiré rápidamente – "ojala eso logre calmar mis nervios, o al menos me relaje un poco" pensó la pelirroja.

- Es una idea excelente, creo que también haré lo mismo. Ahora si me voy, adiós Lily, cuídate, nos vemos mañana. – Gloria se alejó, Lily ordenó algunos papeles, tomó su cartera y se volvió a mirar a la pareja que seguía sumida en una entretenida e hilarante conversación, una mezcla de furia y dolor se apoderó de la pelirroja, en ese instante James alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella un momento largo, ella prefirió irse no quería seguir viendo eso, al menos tendría a su esposo en casa en unos momentos, ese pensamiento la reconfortó, antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

- James, me estas escuchando, James! – finalizó la rubia alzando la voz, logrando llamar la atención del merodeador.

- ¿Me decías algo? – Lily acababa de irse, y él sólo quería estrecharla en sus brazos, recordarle que sólo quería estar a su lado, la extrañaba tanto, no sólo como esposa sino como su compañera de trabajo, su cómplice, juntos se compenetraban hasta el punto de saber lo que el otro pensaba, en eso radicaba el secreto de su éxito como profesionales. Samantha no era mala compañera, y era feliz de aprender todas las cosas nuevas que él pudiera enseñarle, era entretenido pasarse el día completo conversando, explicándole como era el trabajo de auror, lo que haría y las peleas a las que se enfrentaría. Se llevaban bien, ella era agradable y no se podía negar que era hermosa, pero ella no era su Lily, y eso simplemente le quitaba el encanto a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué veías? – Sam miró la chimenea que el moreno miraba intensamente. - ¿Has visto a alguien?

- No, no es nada, sólo me distraje¿en que estábamos?

- Pues analizaba lo que nos ha dicho Crounch

- Eso es una locura – exclamó el moreno exaltado.

- La verdad yo también al principio pensé que lo era, pero ahora que lo analizo mejor creo que es una buena idea, nos ayudará a darle más realidad a nuestros personajes, así que vamos. – dijo levantándose, tomando sus cosas y acercándose a una chimenea.

- ¿Cómo que vamos¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañado.

- A tu casa, Jamsie, donde más – James no alcanzó a asimilar lo que Sam había dicho cuando ella ya estaba tomando los polvos flu y diciendo la dirección de su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y aquí concluye el capítulo dos.

Y va a quedar la grande! esa rubia esta tentando su suerte, y Lily no tiene el mejor caracter que digamos, ni el más paciente que digamos.

Y si yo fuese Lily ya le habria advertido que quitara las manos de mi hombre

Bueno, ya veremos que pasa.

Espero que me dejen su opinion, puntos de vista, reclamos, etc

Para mi es importante saber lo que opinan.

Felices Fiestas

Jaqui


	3. Mi casa, Tu casa

**Hola!!!**

_Volví, lo sé, me he demorado un poquitito, pero es poquito._

_Es que tuve que arreglar un poco algunas cositas _

_Pero espero les guste, y si no, (o si, si mejor aún) ojalá me dejen algún comentario, opinión, critica, molestia, inquietud, tb se aceptan tomates, huevos o flores, como gusten, porque es más entretenido escribir sabiendo que hay alguien que espera la continuación._

_Besos_

_Les dejo con el capítulo. _

**Capítulo 3: Mi casa****, Tu casa.**

Lily había salido de su largo baño, eso le había ayudado a calmarse, luego se puso su camisola y convocó con su varita una taza de café, mientras se recostaba en su cama, tomó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo, alcanzó a pasar unas paginas cuando escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, seguramente era James que volvía, se limitó a seguir leyendo, hasta que una voz la sobresaltó.

En el living de la casa, Samantha apreciaba la disposición de los muebles, tomaba algunos adornos para observarlos, en ese instante llegó el merodeador pálido y agitado.

- Tu casa es muy linda, Jamsie, la tienes muy ordenada, la verdad pensaba que sería un desastre – "_y lo sería de no ser por Lily_" pensó el merodeador – me gusta como esta adornada. – Cuando Lily escuchó la voz de Samantha en el living, su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse por la impresión, si James se había atrevido a traer a Esa a su casa, esto sería la pelea del siglo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sam – dijo el merodeador cauteloso, rogando porque Lily no haya escuchado.

- No, quiero ver como es tu habitación. – dijo dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal.

- ¿Mi habitación? – dijo tragando con dificultad, no sabía como sacar de ahí a su compañera, sin que descubriese a Lily, o sin que Lily la matase, incluso peor sin que la pelirroja le matase a él.

La rubia llegó a la puerta de la alcoba y entró.

La cama estaba desierta, levemente desarmada como si alguien hubiese estado a punto de acostarse, Lily había alcanzado a esconderse debajo de la cama antes de que la rubia entrase mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que pudiesen delatar su presencia, había guardado su ropa, no dejó nada tirado, en el baño estaban sus productos de belleza, y en el guardarropa estaba toda su ropa, y la foto, con su varita convocó cuidadosamente la fotografía de la boda que tenía sobre su velador, y se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que decían, mientras en su interior una furia mayor de la que había experimentado nunca le recorría el cuerpo.

Por primera vez había otra mujer en su habitación, aquél lugar que para ella era un santuario, se maldijo mentalmente por haberse escondido, dejar al descubierto a James hubiese sido la solución a todos sus problemas, sin embargo ella no podía hacerle eso, aunque se lo mereciese por traer otra SU casa. El merodeador amaba su trabajo tanto como ella misma lo hacía, aún cuando ahora no la dejasen participar de ninguna investigación importante, no podía ser egoísta e impedir que su esposo estuviese en una misión "emocionante" sólo porque ella misma no podía hacerlo.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aplacar sus emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse de la forma más inesperada posible.

- Ya me parecía extraño – dijo la rubia mirando a James, quien se agitó más aún ante la posibilidad de que hubiese notado la presencia de alguien más – que tuvieses tan ordenado todo, al menos tu cama esta algo deshecha.

- Sí, ha quedado así esta mañana, no tuve tiempo de tenderla antes de irme al trabajo – el estado de la cama esa mañana había estado desastroso, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por las sábanas, y ciertamente así había sido pensó el merodeador recordando lo sucedido esa mañana mientras una media sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro, la cama estaba demasiado ordenada comparado con como había quedado esta mañana. – salgamos de aquí, ya es tarde, debes irte a tu casa.

- Es cierto, Jamsie, estaba pensando que nuestra casa la adornáramos y dispusiéramos tal cual como la tuya, así no te sentirás tan incomodo cuando tengamos que irnos a vivir juntos – El cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzó a temblar de furia, ese pequeño detalle su querido esposo había olvidado nombrarlo, y más encima la idiota esa quería que su casa fuese igual que la de ella, no esto no se quedaría así, después de asesinar a James, la mataría.

- Eso no esta decidido aún, ya es hora de irte – ordenó James – es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar temprano.

- Tienes razón, me gusta tu casa Jamsie, es muy linda – dijo mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la chimenea – adiós Jamsie, nos vemos mañana – ella le besó en la mejilla y tomo polvos flu y se alejó.

En ese momento el merodeador escuchó un sonoro portazo desde el pasillo, y encontró su pijama tirado en el corredor.

- Lily, ábreme – suplicó James a través de la puerta.

- Largate, "_Jamsie_" – se escuchó la molesta voz de la pelirroja desde el interior de la habitación.

- Déjame explicarte.

- ¿Qué me dirás? "_Lily, me voy a vivir con otra y mi casa será exactamente igual a esta, así no te extrañaré_" Eres un desgraciado, y si sigues intentando entrar atente a las consecuencias, porque ya no tengo fuerzas ni ganas de controlar mis ganas de matarte. No quiero saber nada de ti y esa "Sammy", ahora ándate, déjame en paz. – luego reforzó la puerta con un encantamiento para que James no pudiese entrar e insonorizó la habitación. En su rostro las lágrimas corrían libremente, mientras las secaba con rabia. Se sentía frustrada, enojada y traicionada, "esto se nos esta escapando de las manos" pensó.

James no tuvo otra opción que irse a dormir a el cuarto de invitados, a sus ojos ese lugar era frío, triste y muy poco acogedor, se desvistió enojado y se puso el pijama para acostarse en aquella fría cama de una plaza y media.

Lily por su parte, se acostó aún dolida, se acurrucó y aferró a la almohada del merodeador que tenía su aroma, era la primera vez que dormían separados desde que se casaron, y era la peor sensación que conocía, pero no dejaría que él volviese, él tenía que detener todo esto sino no sabía que pasaría, entonces entre toda su rabia una nueva sensación comenzó agobiarla, el miedo. Trató de dormir, pero sólo logró tener pesadillas.

El merodeador no lo estaba pasando mejor, se revolvía entre le sabanas, inquieto, molesto, extrañaba a Lily, no lograba recordar cual fue la ultima vez que habían dormido separados y más aún enojados. No sabía bien que les estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos a su pelirroja, y ella estaba oculta detrás de un encantamiento que ella misma había usado para alejarle. Se prometió no volver a dejar que tuviesen que dormir alejados, y con el pensamiento en la calidez de Lily finalmente se durmió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de James seguía inmóvil en la cama, logró conciliar el suelo muy tarde en la noche. Se volteo hacia el otro lado, pero la cama no era suficientemente grande para evitar la caída, despertó en el suelo y adolorido por el golpe, murmuro improperios por lo bajo, haciendo una nota mental acerca del tamaño de esa cama y que debía comprar una más grande.

De pronto recordó a Lily, y se levantó con agilidad, corriendo hasta su habitación, la puerta ya estaba abierta, pero en el interior no había nadie, todo estaba muy ordenado. La buscó en el baño o en la habitación del armario, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, cuando llegó a la cocina se le pasó por la mente mirar la hora, entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y estaba muy retrasado.

Y ella se había ido sin despedirse ni esperarlo.

Con rapidez se fue a la ducha antes de partir hacia el ministerio.

&&&&&&

Lily seguía molesta y hoy estaba especialmente torpe con las manos, los papeles que había estado ordenando cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, bufó exasperada agachándose a recoger los papeles esparcidos en el suelo.

- ¡Que desastre! – exclamó al borde de la histeria.

- Veo que estas de buen humor, Evans – La pelirroja alzó la mirada y pudo ver a un joven de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño con destellos dorados, una amplia y blanca sonrisa y unos ojos de un extraño color verde dorado que tenían una expresión divertida. Era casi tan alto como James, delgado y bien formado, tenía espalda amplia y fuertes brazos. El joven se agachó para ayudar a Lily a recoger los papeles, mientras aún sonreía alegre.

- No ha sido mi mejor mañana – sonrió – Hace tiempo que no te veía Kevin¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, he estado investigando un nuevo caso, pero ¿Qué haces tú entre tantos papeles? – dijo extrañando, ayudando a Lily a levantarse.

- Pues Crounch me ha puesto a ayudar a Gloria mientras investigan mi nueva misión – dijo abatida.

- Me parece muy extraño, tú eres de las mejores aurores que tiene el departamento, no podemos desaprovechar a los buenos, y ¿Potter?, siempre trabajan juntos.

- No, él fue asignado a otro caso, tiene una nueva compañera.

- Ahh la rubia despampanante que andaba preguntando por él, me estuvo contando algo de eso, creo que "están casados"

- Así parece – dijo malhumorada.

- No creo que a Potter le cueste mucho fingir su papel, seguro ya lo han practicado bastante bien en la alcoba – tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, entre los hombres siempre era igual, todos eran unos conquistadores, y al parecer no cabía duda que Jones y Potter ya habían consumado su matrimonio.

- Seguro – murmuro destilando odio por esa rubia estúpida.

- Oye, Lily porque no vamos a tomarnos un café, a lo mejor eso ayuda a mejorar tu día, además quería comentarte lo de mi investigación a lo mejor podrías ayudarme, tú eres muy buena en eso.

En ese momento pasó James corriendo por uno de los pasillos, buscando a Lily, pero fue interceptado por Samantha que llevaba horas buscándolo.

- Jamsie, ahí estas, he estado buscándote – le dedicó una gran sonrisa al merodeador, pero él parecía más concentrado en lanzar miradas asesinas a un joven alto que conversaba con su Lily. – parece que te has quedado dormido.

- Sí, lo siento Sam, no pase buena noche – contesto sin quitar su mirada en la pareja que conversaba a cierta distancia de ellos, Lily le sonreía y se veía entretenida, hace mucho que ellos no estaban así de tranquilos, hace tiempo que James no la veía sonreír así, todo debido a esta estúpida investigación, hablaría con Crounch, tenía que detener esto.

- Bueno, no importa, ya nos han designado una casa, tenemos que ir a verla – la rubia estaba visiblemente entusiasmada ante la idea de irse a vivir con James, quizás así tendría una oportunidad con él.

- Acerca de eso, no estoy seguro de que sea la mejor decisión, hablaré con Crounch ahora, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos. – su tono era frío y levemente molesto.

- Pero, Jamsie – pero el merodeador ya no le escuchaba estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como Lily y Kevin se iban caminando juntos hacia la salida del departamento de Aurores, tuvo el impulso de seguirles, pero eso no le ayudaría, así que prefirió hablar primero con su jefe, deshacer toda esta locura y volver a trabajar con su pelirroja en cualquier otro caso, pero sólo con ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Que desean servirse? – era la voz del camarero de la cafetería mágica.

- Hola, Chuck, yo quiero un capucchino y unas galletas de chocolate¿y tú Lily que vas a querer? – Lily estaba distraída, pensando en lo tarde que había llegado James y en que no había ido a conversar con ella, él tenía muchas explicaciones que dar y ni siquiera se había dignado a hacer frente, es cierto que la noche anterior ella estaba molesta, aún lo estaba, pero el hecho de que no haya ido a aclarar las cosas apenas hubiese llegado sólo la enfurecía más. – Lily, hey! – Kevin pasaba una mano frente su rostro tratando de que ella reaccionara.

- Ahh si, quiero un café cortado.

- ¿Algo más? – dijo el camarero.

- Sí, tráele a la señorita un trozo de la mejor torta que tengas, y nada más Chuck.

- Hey! Yo no pedí la torta – exclamó divertida.

- Lo sé, pero te ayudará a levantar ese ánimo. No parece que estés muy bien, Evans.

- Tienes razón, es que me siento tan frustrada trabajando tras ese escritorio, no tiene nada de emocionante o divertido, solía gustarme este trabajo porque era arriesgado e interesante, pero llevó dos semanas sumida en papeles y me estoy desesperando.

- Te entiendo, yo estaría igual y cuando te vi con todos esos documentos esparcidos por el suelo se me ocurrió la idea, yo he estado muy ocupado en una investigación – en ese momento llegó Chuck con los cafes y las galletas, luego Kevin insonorizó el apartado para que nadie escuchase lo que estaba apunto de revelarle a la pelirroja – te decía que estoy sumido en un caso de contrabando ilegal de criaturas mágicas, y hace poco hemos descubierto, para mi sorpresa, que hay un grupo de magos de alto prestigio involucrado, ya tenemos infiltrados en la parte baja de esa mafia, ahora tenemos que desenmascarar a los altos mandos, y descubrir que clase de criaturas son las que están involucradas, bueno ya estamos casi al finalizar toda la investigación, nos ha llevado mucho tiempo, y recordé que tú eres muy buena con lo relacionado a las criaturas mágicas, serías de muchísima ayuda si aceptases unirte al equipo.

- Yo no sé si Crounch me dejará – Lily se sentía indecisa, como si estuviese traicionando a James al trabajar con otro que no fuese él, pero cuando recordó que él estaba trabajando con una barbie rubia, no le importo en lo más mínimo – pero me encantaría trabajar contigo, sería genial tener un poco de acción.

- Esa es la actitud – con eso Kevin logró que la pelirroja sonriera agradecida – hablaremos con el jefe, no creo que se oponga.

- Sí, mientras antes conversemos con él será mejor. – terminaron sus cafes conversando de temas muy variados, de cuando en cuando Kevin hacía un comentario sobre James y Sam, ya que esa relación parecía ser el comentario generalizado en el trabajo, y la pelirroja esta cansada de oír del tema, por eso integrarse a una misión sería muy bueno para alejarse de esos rumores y de ver a su esposo acompañado de otra todo el tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y fin, por ahora.

Veamos, la historia esta dando un giro importante.

¿Sam y James vivirán juntos a casusa de su investigación? (si yo fuese Lily ya habría matado a esa rubia y atado a James a la cama :P )

Lily acaba de encontrarse con un colega, que es encantador con ella, y que la ayudará a salir de ese escritorio que tanto detesta, así la ayudará a no tener que ver a la parejita de ensueño a casa momento.

Veamos que pasa en el proximo capitulo.

Hasta entonces

Aioss.


	4. Limites y Locuras

_Hola!!_

_Me he demorado pero no tanto! tienen que reconocerlo :P_

_Bien este capítulo, es triste, ya verán porque, a mi me dio mucha pena, pero ya vendrá algo mejor (espero) jijiji._

_Me voy de vacaciones, tiempo que me tomaré para escribir, por ende no podré actualizar, pero no pueden quejarse porque he actualizado todas mis historias y además he publicado una nueva. (A quienes la han leído ya, les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz, y tal vez haga una continuación pequeña, así q les avisaré)_

_Ahora sí, espero todas sus opiniones, expresiones y/o aversiones, no soy regodiona._

_Besos._

_Jaqui_**  
**

**Capítulo 4: Limites y Locuras.**

Cuando Kevin y Lily llegaron al despacho de Crounch se escuchaban desde fuera los gritos furiosos de una voz que Lily conocía perfectamente.

A los pocos momentos, la puerta de la oficina se abre y por ella sale James con un rostro crispado por la furia, mientras él salía Lily entraba, ella ni siquiera lo miró, no le importaba lo que fuera que estuviese discutiendo. James se desconcertó al verla pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarle y detrás de ella iba Kevin Brown, el cual cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando afuera al merodeador y a Samantha que le miraba confusa.

- Lily – exclamó el jefe de los aurores al verla entrar – hace un buen rato ya que no te veía.

- Desde la mañana, cuando vine a preguntarle por enésima vez cuando volvería a trabajar en una investigación como auror no como secretaria – respondió la pelirroja con dureza.

- Claro, tienes razón, ya te he dicho que eso puede tardar un rato, mientras es agradable tenerte en el departamento – el mago la miró apreciativamente, mientras ella hacía un gesto de exasperación y molestia.

- Señor – se hizo escuchar la voz de Kevin, rompiendo el tenso ambiente entre Lily y su jefe.

- ¡Kevin!, estabas aquí, no te había visto – volvió sus ojos a la chica – Lily, tenemos que hablar algo importante Kevin y yo¿podrías dejarnos solos?

- La verdad, de eso quería hablarle – le interrumpió Kevin – estaba pensado, ya que Lily esta trabajando como secretaria que no podíamos desaprovechar su experiencia como auror, y le he comentado acerca del caso en que estoy a cargo, y le he ofrecido unirse a mi equipo de trabajo, es por eso que vinimos a preguntarle si autorizaría su traslado a nuestro caso.

- Dices que quieres que Lily trabaje contigo, no me parece buena idea – el hecho de que Kevin apareciera sólo estaba dificultando sus planes, pero haría lo imposible por evitarlo – ella ha sido asignada a otra misión, sólo que eso se ha retrasado un poco, mientras ella esta muy bien ayudando a Gloria.

- No, no lo estoy – exclamó molesta – detesto estar haciendo papeleo, yo no me gradué con los más altos honores y tengo más de 3 años de experiencia como para dedicarme a hacer de su secretaria, más aún cuando ya tiene una. Sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y en el equipo de Kevin podría ser de utilidad.

- Eso es muy cierto, Lily sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas, y es una persona de confianza, después de que creemos que hay un infiltrado en el departamento de criaturas mágicas es mejor no arriesgarse. – Crounch pareció analizarlo, no tenía otra opción, y era mejor conservar las buenas relaciones con ambos aurores, sino sería peligroso.

- Esta bien, puedes comenzar desde mañana con ellos, ahora déjenme un rato a solas.

Ambos compañero salieron con una sonrisa, al fin habían logrado algo, y Lily se sentía feliz de salir de esa oficina.

- Lily, tengo que irme, mira el equipo se reúne en un cuartel – le extendió un trozo de pergamino – esa es la dirección, te veo mañana, cuídate, adiós – y Kevin se fue por uno de los pasillos.

Lily por su parte tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Gloria y se fue a casa, no quería encontrarse con James, prefería que se vieran en un lugar en que pudiese gritarle todo lo que quería, y el trabajo no era el mejor lugar.

Al llegar a casa, como ya era costumbre el moreno no estaba, desde el inicio de la tan importante misión, llegaba cerca de las 10 de la noche, y la ultima vez había aparecido con su "_esposa_" en la casa y la pelirroja tuvo que ocultarse para que no le descubriesen.

Después de eso, las ganas de Lily de cometer un doble homicidio se incrementaban notoriamente.

Al menos ya no tenía que ir a la oficina, eso era bueno, pero extrañaba trabajar con James, no había nada más entretenido y excitante para ella que correr peligros a su lado, gritarse, discutir, odiarse unos momentos y luego besarse hasta quedar con los labios enrojecidos.

Sin embargo, ya nada de eso era igual, y se sentía sola.

Se recostó en su cama, abrazando la almohada con su aroma, al menos así se sentía reconfortada de alguna forma, no era el mismo efecto que tenían sus abrazos, pero ya no tenía esa opción.

Cuando aquel olor se incorporó en su cabeza, recordó aquel día en que cometió una locura, la primera de muchas.

_Flash Back_

"Aun estaban en el colegio, era un día cercano a navidad, Lily se había dormido en la sala común, era ya muy tarde y había estado ocupada toda la tarde, corriendo de un lado a otro entre clase y clase, era de aquellos días en que por más que lo intentas siempre llegas tarde a todos lados, muy pocas veces eso le sucedía a la pelirroja, pero a todos los tocaba alguna vez.

Finalmente se había rendido al cansancio mientras leía un libro de transformaciones avanzada, y como no era su materia preferida poco a poco el sueño se hizo paso entre sus pensamientos y se durmió dejando caer el libro al suelo.

La sala estaba desierta, pocas personas pensaban en quedarse estudiando a esas horas, pero ella no era como todos.

Por la puerta entró una pareja, venían muy acaramelados y besándose apasionadamente, no se fijaban muy bien que había a su paso y se acercaron peligrosamente al sillón donde dormía Lily.

Cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse al sillón a profundizar sus relaciones, los ojos avellana del joven se abrieron y pudo divisar a Lily dormida en el lugar en que estaban a punto de caer.

James volvía de una cita con la "rubia tentación" de Griffindor, Violet Clark, todo indicaba que las relaciones estaban pasando a un plano mucho más físico, sobretodo cuando ella tenía sus manos debajo de la camisa del merodeador y él la sujetaba de las caderas, pero ver a su pelirroja preferida profundamente dormida en el lugar donde tenía pensado enrollarse con la rubia le interrumpió sus ánimos, y se alejó levemente de Violet, lo que fue percibido por ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – dijo con voz ahogada por sus emociones

- Nada, es sólo que el sillón ya esta ocupado – la chica se volteo, y vio a la prefecta perfecta durmiendo en el lugar que iba a ser su nido de amor, maldijo por lo bajo y miró a James sugerentemente.

- Podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo coquetamente acercándose para besarlo, el merodeador se sentía extraño, y si Lily se despertaba estaba perdido, pero eso le importaba poco a su cita, que se apoyo en el sillón logrando despertar a la prefecta, que abrió los ojos asustada y asqueada por la situación en que estaba la pareja.

- Pero¿Qué hacen? – gritó molesta.

- De verdad quieres que te lo expliquemos Evans, seguro no lo entenderías – ahí estaba la malicia típica en la voz de Clark, logrando mortificarla más aún y el imbecil de Potter que la miraba con insistencia. Lily se ruborizó levemente, más a causa de la rabia que por el entendimiento de lo que hacían, si no se hubiese despertado en ese instante seguro se despertaba cuando ellos cayeran al sillón y eso no hubiese sido nada bueno.

- Aunque no lo creas Clark, el coeficiente intelectual de nosotras las mujeres supera un mil millón de veces al de una perra, pero siempre hay excepciones, sino no me explico que hay en tu cabeza, tal vez aire – dijo extremadamente molesta la pelirroja. Luego de que la rubia analizase las palabras de su adversaria se enrojeció de cólera, estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para matarla, pero James la retuvo. "_Maldito Potter_" pensó la pelirroja.

- Sólo estas envidiosa porque soy yo la que estaba a punto de acostarse con James, y no tú.

- Ja! – una carcajada sarcástica salió de su garganta – tendría que estar loca para querer acostarme con Potter, aunque a él no le faltasen las ganas de meterme en su cama. – la rubia abrió la boca de asombro, pero luego analizó que eso no podía ser cierto.

- Es lo que quisieras, pero él no se fijaría en alguien tan aburrida y fea como tú.

- Vieras tú, muero de ganas de acostarme con él – aunque fuese cierto no lo admitiría nunca, antes muerta – no podría vivir si no estoy con él, es más en estos momentos tengo unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo – James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Lily nunca había dicho algo así, aunque había tenido discusiones de este tipo con alguna de sus citas, jamás había dicho algo así, para aumentar su asombro, ella se acercaba peligrosamente a él, todo fue muy rápido, Lily puso su brazos alrededor del cuello del merodeador y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo intensa, pasional y desenfrenadamente, ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.

James viajó a una dimensión completamente desconocida, cortesía de su pelirroja favorita, ese beso simplemente lo había hecho llegar al cielo y estaba más excitado de lo que hubiese estado nunca, sólo con la cercanía de ese cuerpo perfecto y esos labios que estaba incendiando cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡James! – gritó Violet, cuando salió de su asombro, jamás imagino que la prefecta perfecta sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Ante semejante grito, ambos se separaron como si hubiesen sentido una descarga eléctrica.

Lily sabía que había cruzado los limites, pero que magnifica sensación le había causado, no había razonado lo que hacía solo quería demostrarle a la idiota cabeza hueca que ella era tan capaz de tener a ese hombre como a cualquiera, aunque fuese precisamente ese hombre el que la volvía loca y le quitaba el sueño.

- ¡Que pretendes Nerd de cuarta! – le gritó encolerizada la rubia.

- Oh, has estado incluyendo nuevas palabras en tu diccionario, no sabía que las neuronas te alcanzaran para algo más que combinar tu ropa. – ofuscada la rubia miró al merodeador que aún no bajaba del mágico lugar al que lo había llevado Lily.

- Tú no le dirás nada a esta lanzada – "_Lanzada ¿yo?, con que cara_" pensó furiosa Lily.

En vista de que James no decía una palabra, no porque no quisiera sino que aún no recordaba como hacerlo, la rubia se dio media vuelta indignada y se metió en su habitación.

Lily se disponía a arrancar antes de tener que dar explicaciones, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, James ya había tomado su brazo y la acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué pretendías? – dijo con voz extrañamente ronca, el tiempo le enseñó a la pelirroja que esa voz sólo implicaba una cosa.

- No es nada personal, Potter, hubiese sido igual si hubiese sido cualquier otro – eso hizo que algo en las entrañas del merodeador se contrajesen, ella besando a otro como le besó a él, desde ese momento James comprendió que no quería que Lily volviese a probar otros labios que no fuesen los de él, ni que generase ese tipo de sensaciones en otro que no fuese él mismo.

- Con que hubiese dado igual – dijo molesto.

La atrajo hacía si en un abrazo posesivo, los labios de ella aún estaban enrojecidos por aquel besó.

Ella alzó la mirada con orgullo, enfrentándolo.

Esos ojos verdes lanzaban chispas parecían arder, y es que con la cercanía de James todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja se encendía y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar esos ojos avellana levemente ensombrecidos por lo que sentían.

En un movimiento rápido el moreno asalto los labios de Lily, ella se aferró a él porque sentía que sus piernas se doblaban, cuando él separó sus labios levemente para apreciarla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Sabes bien que no es igual, Evans. – "_maldición! Se dio cuenta, porque tiene que tener esa sonrisa tan arrogante y tan… tan… ahhh_" pensó.

Su cuerpo la había traicionado, y su mente estaba cayendo también, tenía que alejarse, pero ¡ya! Logro soltarse de sus brazos y se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué te crees, Potter? Tú eres igual que todos, ya estoy cansada de que todas se sientan con la autoridad de sacarme en cara sus citas o revolcones, ninguna rubia me va a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y ahora ella sabe que soy muy capaz de enloquecer a un hombre, no necesito lanzarme encima de nadie como ellas. Esto no volverá a ocurrir, así que borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro, porque sigues siendo el mismo estúpido arrogante con el cual jamás saldría. – Lily se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

James la miraba impresionado, molesto y frustrado, tras unos instantes observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la pelirroja, se fue a su habitación dando un portazo antes de ir directo a darse una ducha con agua muy muy fría.

La pelirroja volvió por el libro que había olvidado y encontró en la sala común la chaqueta del merodeador, que en algún momento la rubia le había quitado, se maldijo así misma, pero no fue capaz de no recogerla, se fue de prisa a su cuarto y la lanzó contra su cama.

Cuando volvió del baño, se tiró a su cama molesta por su reacción con el merodeador, sabía que no debía haber hecho eso, pero muy en el fondo no se arrepentía, el aroma del moreno volvió a embargarla y noto que provenía de la chaqueta, sin pensarlo se cubrió con ella y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, la chaqueta había perdido gran parte del perfume, por lo que Lily hizo su segunda locura.

Luego de asegurarse que los merodeadores desayunaban, como siempre retrasados, ella volvió a la torre de Gry y se introdujo en la habitación del moreno, en plan de espía ladrona entro al baño, al poco tiempo encontró el perfume de James.

Al principio pensaba sólo en volver a sentir ese olor, ya que la otra forma era sentir ese aroma de su cuello, y aunque fuese tentador no creía poder volver a los brazos del moreno y no caer en la tentación.

Después de un rato, Lily escondía en el fondo de su baúl el frasco de perfume de James.

Nadie se enteraría, nadie."

_Fin de Flash Back_

Entre sueños sonrió, se despertó y recordó que aquella vez James había culpado a Peter de haber sacado su perfume favorito y estuvo disgustado con él como un mes.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchó aún más.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a un joven que la miraba intensamente

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí?... que importaba, iba a lanzarse a sus brazos cuando divisó una maleta en el costado de la cama.

- ¿Por qué sonreías? – preguntó con cautela el merodeador, sabía que esto sería difícil, pero no quería hablarlo aún.

- Estaba recordando algo lindo – toda la rabia que ese recuerdo había logrado disipar volvía a ocupar su lugar como un gran peso en el corazón de la pelirroja. – ¿supongo que te vas? – dijo mirando la maleta del moreno.

- Lily déjame explicarte

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? Que todo es parte de tu misión, que tiene que ser creíble que están casados, que es para guardar las apariencias, dime James ¿Qué tan creíble será tu matrimonio? – cada palabra le dolió más que la anterior, ni siquiera le había contado que tendría que irse que vivir con esa, ahora simplemente estaba haciendo la maleta, quería llorar y golpearlo tanto como le alcanzasen sus fuerzas.

- No, Mi amor, sólo vamos a vivir en la misma casa, pero nada más – dijo desesperado, sabía que esto sería doloroso, pero no pensó que tanto, había intentado detenerlo todo pero Crounch se lo impidió "_Maldito desgraciado_" pensó.

- No puedo creer esto, tienes que parar esta locura, James, por favor – perdiendo parte de su dignidad en las últimas palabras.

- No puedo amor, si pudiera…

- Claro que puedes, no seas idiota, dile que estamos casados, dile que él no puede hacer esto – dijo levantándose y comenzando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, en esos momentos lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. James la abrazó con fuerza, ella dejó de intentar golpearlo, sabía que era en vano, pero no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se escaparan con impotencia de sus ojos, él acarició su rostro y la besó, intensamente, la necesitaba tanto, no quería alejarse, quería mandar al demonio toda la investigación, todo. Pero su orgullo y su sentido de la responsabilidad con el trabajo se lo impidieron. Lily ahogaba sus sollozos en los besos de James que iban pidiendo cada vez más, más piel, más caricias, más…

- No – dijo con la voz quebrada la pelirroja – si vas a irte esto sólo lo hará más difícil, no podré dejarte ir después de hacerte el amor – susurró, lo besó intensamente y se alejó, entró al baño y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

No podía verlo irse, no podía, era más fuerte que ella.

Por su parte James apretó con fuerza los ojos, tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas saliesen, sólo algunas lograron escaparse, tomó su maleta, miró intensamente la puerta del baño y salió hasta la chimenea para luego desaparecer en ella.

&&&&&/////////////////////////////////&&&&&&

_Fin_

_Por ahora._

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Mora, que lo espera con ansias (y es más insistente que ustedes, así que pueden imaginarse) pero la quiero mucho._

_En cuanto a Violet Clark, aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con Allison Clark (La Guerra entre el Amor y el Matrimonio) sólo es una coincidencia dada por mi poca imaginación para los apellidos._

_El siguiente capitulo, será mejor, lo prometo, y espero a que Sirius y Remus aparezcan pronto, porque sino no sé que será de estos dos._

_Muchos Besos_

_Y hasta la vuelta de mis vacaciones, espero que quienes estén de vacaciones las disfruten también y quienes no, que tengan un excelente año._

_Se les quiere._

_Besos con sabor a Merodeador._

_Aioss_

_Jaqui _


	5. Fiesta Tentadora

_Hola!!!!_

Mis queridas y fieles lectoras, esta es la segunda vez q escribo este mensaje así q nos erá escrito con tanto amor y dedicación como el primero.

Les comunico q a menos q se pongan las pilas con los rrs, me votaré a huelga, porq me desanima pensar q ya no leen los capitulos! Me deprimí!

No, es bromita, pero puede suceder, quien sabe, tal vez me tarde en actualizar meses, y el siguiente capítulo tiene más "acción". Y estoy segura de que les gustará.

_Sí es Vil chantaje, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor resulta.  
_

_Ahora si, les dejo con un nuevo capítulo._

Es Fiesta y Tentación.

**Capítulo 5: Fiesta Tentadora**

Pasó una semana, el tiempo fue cada vez más lento para dos aurores, que vivían situaciones muy diferentes pero sus pensamientos estaban siempre el uno en el otro.

Lily, no volvió a la oficina de los aurores, y la investigación de trafico de criaturas mágicas era interesante y divertida, "_bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar de secretaria_" pensó mientras revisaba en la literatura las características de una nueva criatura.

Sin embargo, lo extrañaba, más de lo que quisiera, aunque quería ser fuerte y no buscar la forma de contactarse con él.

En gran medida por orgullo,

"_él se metió en este lío, que pague las consecuencias_",

"_Ni siquiera es capaz de venir a verme, el muy idiota, con que se le ocurra hacer algo para traicionarme lo mataré…_",

" _y esa estúpida, seguro no lo deja salir de la casa, con que ponga sus garras en Mi merodeador, le sacaré ese estúpido pelo rubio, la engordare como una vaca y le quitaré sus poderes y la obligaré a vivir como muggle y la haré trabajar como secretaria_"

Una sonrisa complacida iluminó el rostro de Lily, la mejor forma de descargar su frustración por no tener a James a su lado, era planear las más horribles y tétricas torturas.

El instinto homicida de la pelirroja se había fortalecido, y estaba a flor de piel.

- Lily, Lily!! – la pelirroja se sobresaltó, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que le hablaban – la persona que hace que esa sonrisa peligrosa aparezca en tu cara debe tener extremo cuidado, porque sin duda esta en graves problemas. – Lily sonrió esta vez divertida.

- A lo mejor y tienes razón, no te oí entrar Kev¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien, de eso quería hablarte, necesito de tu ayuda.

- Aún no he terminado de investigar sobre la última criatura, es muy exótica.

- No te preocupes, la verdad no es sobre eso – "_¿es mi idea, o se sonrojo?_" pensó Lily – mañana por la noche hay una fiesta de gala, es la inauguración de una nueva colección de arte en la galería "Le' Detail"¿la conoces?

- Sí, he oído muy buenas críticas de las exposiciones que ahí se presentan.

- Bueno, pues necesito pedirte un favor, sé que es de última hora, pero hasta ahora no sabía que estaba obligado a ir. No iba a ir, pero mi familia esta patrocinando el evento, y no tuve otra opción. Sé que probablemente sea aburrido para ti, pero ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – finalizó con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Que sea tu compañera en la fiesta? – Lily se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Kevin la invitase a una fiesta como su pareja, esto no le agradaría nada a James.

- Sí, de igual forma será beneficioso para la investigación.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo sin entender que relación tenia una cosa con la otra.

- Verás, dentro de la personas que asistirán a ese evento hay personalidades muy renombradas del mundo mágico, el ministro, varios altos mandos del ministerio, y entre otros nuestros sospechosos principales del caso, sería bueno que pudiésemos entablar algún tipo de conexión, quizás así podamos descubrir algo o nos consideren posible compradores. Aún así esto sigue siendo extraoficial a la investigación, o sea si sacamos provecho mejor, pero no es tu obligación – Kevin se veía incomodo, no estaba coqueteando ni tratando de seducirla, sólo era una invitación de un colega a otro, o mejor de un amigo a otro. "_eso no tendría porque molestarle a James, de todas formas yo estoy permitiendo que duerma con una rubia unineuronal" "Hey¿Durmiendo?, más le vale a ese hombre que no se le haya pasado la idea por la cabeza porque lo ahorcaré_" y sin pensarlo más dijo.

- Esta bien, me encantaría acompañarte, será divertido, me gusta el arte contemporáneo. Pero como tú eres el jefe de la investigación y yo sólo una colaboradora, le solicitó permiso para ir a comprar lo necesario para cumplir con la invitación. – Kevin rió, ella siempre sabía reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

- Claro, estoy seguro de que no te costará nada encontrar algo con lo que verte maravillosa, tienes la tarde libre, ahora me voy, hay un allanamiento que tenemos que hacer en unas horas, muchas gracias otra vez, quizás esta vez pueda aprender algo de arte. – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Lily y salió.

&&&&&&&

Lily pasó toda la tarde buscando un vestido de fiesta, aunque a ella no le gustaba asistir a ese tipo de reuniones sociales, a la cual asistían lo magos más adinerados de país, pero el hecho de usar hermosos vestidos de vez en cuando le divertía.

Al fin encontró un vestido que la dejó completamente satisfecha, la verdad es que por un momento olvido que no asistiría con su marido, porque cuando se lo probó pensó que de seguro a él le encantaría (sacárselo), pero le encantaría al fin. La pelirroja estaba encantada, ya tenía todo su atuendo planificado.

Cuando finalmente el viernes por la noche llegó, ella se miraba al espejo para ver los últimos detalles, y se aplicó perfume antes de salir.

Se encontró con Kevin en un auto deportivo muy elegante, la pelirroja no sabía que él tenía tanto dinero, pero sin duda viajar en aquel cómodo asiento era mejor que viajar por la red flu o aparecerse, aunque un poco más lento.

Al llegar, Lily se encontró frente a un majestuoso edificio antiguo que expelía elegancia de cada una de sus paredes, por dentro esta remodelado con piso de mármol e iluminación mágica acorde al salón en que se encontraban.

La galería a la que asistían tenía grandes ventanales y una iluminación resplandeciente, el lugar estaba lleno de personas que formaban grupos de conversación, otros admiraban las pinturas o retratos en las paredes, otros se quedaban fijamente viendo la sección de esculturas que había en un rincón.

La pelirroja iba tomada del brazo de su compañero, quien gentilmente se ofreció a guiarla y presentarla en sociedad, Kevin sin duda sabía manejar a la perfección a ese tipo de personas elegantes, frívolas y extremadamente preocupadas por su perfil público.

Una señora al verlos se acercó presurosa hacia la pareja que recién entraba, al acercarse Lily pudo notar en el refinado rostro de ella rasgos parecidos a los de Kevin y dedujo que sería su madre.

- Ohh, Kevin! – exclamó muy conmovida por su presencia ahí – has venido, que alegría.

- Tú me has obligado – dijo en un tono de fastidio cariñoso.

- Te he obligado millones de veces, pero no por eso me haces caso, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Oh!, Hola – dijo por fin al ver a Lily, que venía del brazo de Kevin – que descortés soy, discúlpame no te había visto, la emoción por ver a mi hijo en una de mis actividades sociales me sorprendió agradablemente.

- Hola, mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

- Ella es Liliann Evans, Madre, es una compañera de trabajo. – i "_ha dicho eso entre orgulloso y ¿avergonzado?_" /i pensó Lily.

- Hola, querida, me llamo Miranda Brown¿Te ha gustado la exposición?

- Acabamos de llegar, Mamá.

- Es muy interesante Sra. Brown, no he podido apreciarla bien pero se ve increíble – dijo sinceramente apreciando el largo pasillo de la galería.

- Es una gran artista, después te la presentaré querida, ahora disfruten de la velada. Es agradable ver a Kevin tan bien acompañado.

- Mamá!

- ¿Qué he dicho? – dijo con expresión tan elegante como traviesa, Lily sólo sonrió ante esa actitud.

- Muchas gracias, es muy agradable estar aquí también – dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo a Kevin que iba a rebatirle. La Sra. Brown sonrió y se alejó entre la gente.

- Lo siento, Lily, mi madre es algo inoportuna. – dijo avergonzado el castaño.

- No te preocupes – y luego sonrió.

&&&&&&&

Un joven moreno de ojos castaños observaba a la gente a su alrededor, verdaderamente odiaba estos eventos sociales a los que se veía obligado a asistir, cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel, y él tenía uno en mente que definitivamente superaba las expectativas, el cual involucraba a una pelirroja de ojos verdes envuelta en sábanas blancas que cubrían una desnudez que él se moría por recorrer.

Cada célula de su cuerpo la extrañaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Había ido muchas veces a casa buscándola, muchas ella no estaba y eso le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, porque sabía que había dejado de trabajar con Gloria como secretaria, pero nadie le había dicho nada más.

Otras veces la había visto, pero un sentimiento de injusticia le invadía, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero ya había intentado safarse de esa misión al menos 10 veces, pero no podía.

Se quedaba contemplándola, largo rato mientras ella se paseaba con su pantalón cortísimo y una camisetita que usaba para estar cómoda en casa, lo cual sólo lograba volver loco al merodeador, quien antes de seguir viéndola así se iba a su "otra casa" y se encerraba en su cuarto para que Samantha no le preguntara nada.

Esa galería era preciosa, "_a Lily le hubiese encantado_" pensó el moreno, mientras bebía de su copa, estaba acompañado de Samantha, era la quinta vez que asistían a un evento así, parte de su cometido en la misión era conocer a los altos mandos involucrados en el tráfico de pociones ilícitas, para ello se estaban haciendo pasar por una pareja recién casada, y estaban muy avanzados, ya tenían casi en sus manos a los sospechosos. "_Mientras más rápido mejor, así todo se acabará pronto y volverá a ser como antes_" pensó.

Su compañera se comportaba como toda una dama elegante, vestía un traje dorado escotado y sugerente, tomada del brazo de su "esposo" y sonreía a todos los presentes.

El por su parte, iba vestido con un traje al estilo de James Bond, que le quedaba muy bien, y estaba haciendo suspirar a varias de las mujeres invitadas.

- James, ahí están los Sres Colburn, acerquémonos – dijo la rubia en un susurro.

- Sí, vamos – se dio vuelta para dejar su copa, cuando alzó la vista unas personas le dejaron ver algo que llamó su atención.

Ahí estaba, Lily, vestida con un traje burdeo pegado a las curvas de su figura, tenía dos aberturas a en cada pierna, que las dejaban ver casi por completo sus torneadas piernas, el traje no tenía espalda, sólo llegaba hasta su cintura, y por delante tenía la mitad de un corsé entrelazado dejando ver un escote sugerente y se amarraba a su cuello, el cabello de la pelirroja estaba largo y ondulado cubriendo parte de la desnudez de su espalda, tenía un maquillaje suave en el rostro, realzando sus tentadores labios.

James estuvo a punto de sacarse parte del labio inferior cuando lo mordió mientras analizaba el vestido de su esposa, hasta que reparó en un detalle, había una mano masculina apoyada en su espalda, cuando el merodeador alzó la vista pudo ver a Kevin sonriendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería. "¿_Qué hace ese desgraciado tocándola?, si no la suelta ya lo mataré_" bramó mentalmente, ese idiota tocaba la piel de su Lily, esos eran terrenos que sólo le pertenecían a él.

"_Y que hace ella aquí, porque esta con él, porque lleva puesto ese vestido, porque le esta sonriendo_" sentía hervir su sangre, quería sacarla de ahí, encararla, preguntarle que hacía ahí con otro en un solo rugido, y demostrarles a todos los presentes que ella le pertenecía.

Lo más probable es que la pelirroja haya sentido la mirada del merodeador en ella, porque ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa insistente mirada, ella sonreía pero cuando lo vio palideció de pronto y su sonrisa se congeló.

- James¿Qué haces?, Vamos – dijo la rubia tomándole la mano, mientras la pelirroja veía ese gesto, se volteó violentamente, le dijo algo en el oído a Kevin y se alejó. James se liberó de la mano de Samantha.

- Tengo algo que hacer

- Pero vinimos a hablar con ellos – señalando a sus sospechosos – ¿que otra cosa importante tienes que hacer? – dijo molesta.

- No te interesa, espérame – y se fue sin decir más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily llegó como pudo al tocador, apoyó sus manos en el mesón del lavamanos, mirando fijamente la loza de este.

No podía creer que él estaba ahí, "_pero que estúpida, como no pensé que podía estar aquí, yo sabía que tenía que asistir a eventos como este, Crouch lo dijo, maldición!!. Y esa pedazo de troglodita subdesarrollada, arggg la odio_" pensaba furiosa la pelirroja.

- Que sorpresa, Evans, no pensé que estarías aquí – dijo con voz envenenada, furioso.

- Merlín! Me asustaste¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres? – esa voz la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos, la miraba intensamente y ella le respondió de igual forma.

- Quería hablar contigo, veo que viniste a refrescarte¿Hace mucho calor? – dijo irónico.

- La verdad, es que sí – dijo desafiante, no le daría en el gusto.

- Ya veo, seguro Kev es muy… acalorado.

- No digas idioteces, Potter – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Porqué estas con él? Contesta la última pregunta primero – dijo con aparente calma, como un león que se tomaba el tiempo de acorralar a su presa.

- Hemos venido por trabajo, y aunque no fuera así eso no te importa. – dijo pasando a su lado en un intento de irse. Con sus excelentes reflejos el merodeador la tomó de la muñeca evitando que se alejara.

- Claro que me importa, eres MI esposa – haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra Mi.

- No lo parece, Potter, no lo parece – dijo desdeñosa.

- Eso no cambia la realidad – dijo acercándola a su cuerpo atrapando su cintura con sus manos.

- Es mejor que vuelvas con _Sammy_, tú esposa , yo también debo volver Kevin me esta esperando – tratando de soltarse inútilmente de los fuertes brazos del moreno, el sonrió seductor.

- Ellos pueden esperar – dijo alzándola de las caderas y sentándola en el mesón del tocador, posicionándose entre sus piernas, mientras una de sus manos aún permanecía en su cadera, la otra exploraba lo que insinuaba la abertura de la falda de Lily. – No conocía este vestido, de ¿Dónde los has sacado?

- Lo he comprado ayer, pensé que te gustaría – susurró ahogando un gemido que quería escaparse de sus labios cuando él acariciaba sus piernas, deseaba tanto que esas manos recorriesen su piel, que olvidó por completo donde estaban y porque estaban ahí.

- Y me encanta, pareces irreal – dijo susurrando en su oído antes de añadir rozando sus labios con los de la pelirroja – lo que no me gusta es que ese idiota este disfrutando del placer de verte y más encima sea capaz de tocarte, eso no me gusta, de haber estado en casa no habría dejado que salieses así vestida – cuando dijo tocarte la presionó contra él, para luego devorarla a besos, olvidando la necesidad de aire para respirar, sólo necesitaba esos labios para sentirse completo.

- Pero no estabas en casa, has perdido el derecho de decirme que puedo o no puedo ponerme, de hecho nunca has tenido ese derecho – dijo entre besos, de pronto la realidad dejo de dar vueltas – James, tenemos que volver – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- No, no tenemos que volver, me da exactamente igual lo que suceda con ellos.

- No – dijo apartándolo con pesar – tú has venido acompañado de tú esposa, y yo he venido con Kevin, no podemos hacer esto.

- ¿Porque has venido con él? – dijo furioso.

- No te importa, él me ha invitado y yo quise venir, o querías que me quedará esperando todos los días a que te aparezcas por la casa¿o es acaso cariño que ella no quiere soltarte, te enreda en sus sabanas? – preguntó con la rabia contenida que tenía desde que toda esta locura había comenzado.

- No digas estupideces Lily, deberías confiar en mi

- Sí, como tú, que acabas de insinuar que Kevin "Calienta" mi cama, te estas equivocando conmigo, Potter. Ya te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito, esto es una locura y nos estamos perdiendo en ella, ojala tuvieses las agallas para detenerla. – dijo antes de saltar del mesón en que estaba, y salió del baño dando un portazo.

James, se quedó viendo la figura de Lily salir, con su furia contenida y con sus deseos aún presentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&/////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y Fin! Por ahora._

Ya hemos terminado por hoy, eso es to.. eso es to... eso es todo amigos.

Mis fieles lectoras dada mi depresión, mi creatividad necesita ser incentivada. Ya saben como.

Besososos con sabor a Merodeador (Hay 4 sabores, uno con sabor a rata, así q no se los recomiendo, los otros tres, son más que exquisitos)

Aiosss

Jaqui.


	6. Ni en sus Sueños

_Hola hola hola!_

_Me extrañaron? bien no necesito saber la verdad, me bastan con que me digan que sí, me han extrañado mucho._

_Tampoco es cosa de que digan: Ya era hora, Te has demorado un siglo._

_Bien, pero eso ya da igual._

_Este nuevo capítulo, me ha costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas escribirlo, no se imaginan lo difícil para mi que fue, y espero desde el fondo de mi corazoncito (destruido momentáneamente, espero) que les guste, la escena principal fue compleja, y se alargó más de lo que yo quería porque había más que agregar en este capítulo, pero que importa, lo dejamos para el próximo y así las hago esperar un poquito para que cuando llegue tengan más ganas de leerlo._

_Dejemos algunas cosas en claro._

_Este capítulo **es para personas mayores de 18 años (o 21 años) **con criterio formado, ya que este cap. contiene escena sexuales algo explícitas. _

_¿No quería acción? bien, ahora tendrán toda la que quieran. Disfrutenlo!_

_Besos!._

* * *

_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni millonaria ni mucho menos estoy en juicio contra Lexicon, así que en conclusión no soy la brillante J.K. Rowling y todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece._

**Capítulo 6: ****Ni en sus Sueños**

- Lily, estas bien, llevas unas horas algo extraña, te sucedió algo en la galería – preguntaba preocupado el castaño. Estaban en el auto frente a la villa de la casa de Lily.

- Estoy bien, sólo algo impresionada, no he asistido a muchas fiestas de este tipo, pero estoy muy bien, te agradezco muchísimo tu invitación.

- Es genial que te haya gustado, por eso te invité, supuse que apreciarías más el arte que cualquiera de los ahí presentes.

- Gracias – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose levemente. – ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho, adiós – le besó en la mejilla, ese tipo de saludo o despedida estaba haciéndose una costumbre entre ellos, mientras él la observó hasta que se introdujo en su casa.

Mientras, desde la acera de enfrente un moreno oculto bajo una peculiar capa invisible afirmaba con fuerza su varita mágica.

Lily entró, se sentía devastada, ver al matrimonio Potter – Jones en plena actuación pública había logrado revolver su estomago dándole nauseas, cuando la rubia besó al merodeador en un gesto deliberado e innecesario de propiedad sintió que el sonido que haría la columna vertebral de la rubia cuando ella la quebrara en mil pedazos sería música para sus oídos, y el muy maldito de Potter ni siquiera la había rechazado.

_Y se atreve a cuestionar mi vestido_ – dijo con rencor, mientras se quitaba los altos zapatos de tacón que había usado.

Aún estaba en el pasillo de la entrada de su casa, lanzó sus zapatos hacia el living, para no tropezar con ellos en la oscuridad, luego se enderezó, dejó su varita y cartera en la mesilla del recibidor, y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y sin previo aviso se vio acorralada contra la pared, mientras una mirada de chocolate en llamas observaba el rostro de ella que estaba a escasos centímetros de su "agresor".

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo con la voz cortada, mientras el cuerpo de él seguía teniéndola presa contra la pared y sus manos se movían inquietas en la cintura de ella.

- Te necesito, te amo tanto, me duele verte lejos, me duele ver que otro sea tu apoyo y yo sea sólo el imbecil que te esta haciendo sufrir. – dijo todo esto tan rápido que Lily no alcanzó a asimilar nada y dejó salir lo que la había ahogado la última semana.

- James, esto es una tortura, ya no puedo dormir ni pensar con claridad, han sido los peores días desde que estuviste un mes de novio con Missy "piernas largas" Turner. – él sonrió levemente al ver que ella aún recordaba ese incidente – llevas una semana fuera de esta casa y creo que enloqueceré – los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas.

- No, no sufras, sé que no es lo mejor, he tratado de renunciar a esta misión tantas veces, si con eso vuelvo a verte a cada segundo, pero no he podido. Lily, te juró que en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi piel, en todo mi ser, sólo esta grabado tu nombre, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará. – la pelirroja dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, esas palabras eran bálsamo para sus heridas, no necesitaba nada más si él estaba ahí.

- En serio no te gusto mi vestido – dijo como niña pequeña mimada.

- Es hermoso, eres mi tentación más grande, aunque es cierto que no habría dejado que lo usases para salir con alguien que no sea yo, hoy sentí como si te hubieses vestido así para él y ya no pude pensar más.

- Me vestí así para ti, inconscientemente, no creí que te vería ahí, menos que te enfadarías por eso, considerando que eres tú quien se besó con esa…

- Ella se extralimitó con su papel, ya lo hablé con ella, no volverá a suceder.

- Mi idea de separarle todas las vértebras seguro le da una visión más clara y certera de lo que NO puede hacer con MI hombre. – James sonrió, seguían arrinconados en una pared del pasillo.

- Siempre y cuando me dejes hacer realidad lo que tengo pensado para ese idiota, así sabrá quien es el único que puede tocar tu piel.

James acariciaba con maestría la suave piel, que se insinuaba a través del elegante corte lateral del vestido, y un poco más allá, por su parte Lily no podía evitar estremecerse ante aquel intimo contacto que llevaba deseando desde hace demasiado tiempo, pronto sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en la intensidad de un beso que se había tardado demasiado en llegar, ella hundió sus dedos en el cabello siempre alborotado de James, y él alzó de las caderas el delicado cuerpo de su mujer, el cual reaccionó automáticamente entrelazando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Encontrando una posición incitante, la tentación en su esencia más pura.

James se dirigió a su habitación donde la luz de la luna tenía un romance con la blancura de las sábanas de su cama, dejó a Lily en el centro y descubrió que se veía aún más hermosa bajo el influjo lunar, más inalcanzable, más etérea.

Lily sentía vibrar la pasión bajo su piel, intentado recordar cada instante, cada detalle, cada gesto de James, cuando sus propias manos blancas y delgadas recorrían con caricias aquel cuerpo bronceado que se estremecía bajo su tacto.

La necesidad de él, la estaba ahogando y torturando cruelmente, mientras esa sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de su esposo le devolvió la vida, el oxigeno y la razón en medio de esa locura.

James no podía dejar de observarla, de tocarla, completamente embelesado con la suavidad de su cuerpo. Con una fuerza nacida de sus ansias rasgó la tela del vestido, para que ella no pudiera volver a usarlo, para que sólo él pudiese ver lo que se ocultaba bajo el burdeo de la tela.

Ahí, bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, se veía aún más bella, más perfecta y más frágil.

Lily intentó reprocharle la pérdida de su hermoso traje, pero fue en vano, James reprimió aquella protesta con un beso que la dejó sin aliento, y su queja murió en su garganta ante la exquisita sensación de estar bajo su cuerpo. Pensó que ya tendría tiempo después para hacerle pagar por aquel ultraje a su vestido.

La amaba con todo lo que su cuerpo, mente y alma le permitían, mientras de sus labios nacían suspiros con su nombre _LilyLilyLily_, suspiros que iban a morir en la piel nívea y perfecta.

- James – suspiró Lily, mientras su esposo le quitaba la delicada lencería que escasamente cubría su cuerpo.

- ¿Mmm? – James besaba, rozaba, respiraba en los múltiples rincones de aquel cuerpo, que conocía tan bien como si fuese suyo. "Es mío" pensó.

Lily no podía pensar, una lluvia de sensaciones le estaba provocando estragos en su interior, los besos de James, su aliento cálido en su propio cuello, la habilidad con la que él encontraba aquel espacio entre la clavícula y la base del cuello donde ella simplemente se rendía a ese sentimiento de calor en su bajo vientre y se convertía en mercurio liquido bajo el calor de James.

Sin embargo, Lily logró recuperar algo de cordura y notó que James aún iba irritante y completamente vestido contrastando con su propia desnudez, si hay algo que Lily detestaba era sentirse en desventaja y decidió remediar la situación, sacó las manos del cabello del merodeador e intento desabrochar la camisa, maldiciendo mentalmente la absurda cantidad de botones que contenía, no quería esperar, quería sentirlo ahora. Ya.

Imitando la fuerza que James había usado anteriormente con su vestido, prácticamente le arranco los botones de la elegante camisa de un sola vez, al fin pudo sentir su piel calida, tocarlo era sentir el fuego ardiendo con sensualidad sobre su piel, le acaricio con inusitada lentitud, como si por primera vez recorriese esa espalda ancha y firme que se arqueaba ante el roce de sus dedos, James tembló levemente bajo sus dedos, Lily sonrió triunfante y una poderosa sensación le embargó y la ayudó a ser tan minuciosa como pudiese, había tiempo y lo aprovecharía.

Acarició el cuello, los hombros y aquella vieja cicatriz bajo la clavícula derecha, repasó el contorno del tórax y aquellos esculpidos pectorales notando el escalofrío de placer anticipado.

Jugueteó con sus abdominales de acero fundido en sus manos, luego se concentró en aquel incipiente vello oscuro que pasaba el ombligo y seguía un camino prometedor que acababa más abajo del cinturón,

Al llegar a aquel borde del pantalón, James se estremeció, la expectación crecía desbordándoles.

Jugó con la piel, acarició cada herida hecha en batalla, logrando agitar la respiración de su esposo. Cuando no hubo piel que no haya tocado, Lily le quitó finalmente la camisa y dejando así sólo los pantalones en su sitio, reprimiendo el deseo de arrancarle toda la ropa y sentirlo muy dentro de ella.

No, esta vez le haría esperar, rogar que lo acariciase más abajo de la cintura, ahí donde toda su sangre se arremolinaba y hacía presión contra la tela del pantalón y contra ella misma.

James memorizaba expresiones, silencios ahogados y mordeduras de labios con las que Lily evitaba en vano que los gemidos se escaparan de su garganta, cuando él tocaba su pecho, acariciaba el borde y embriagaba de pasión el nacimiento de sus pezones, besándolos, saliva y piel mezclándose, "_James.no...no.pares_" sonaba entrecortada la voz de Lily en su oído

Amaba verla así, incitándole a continuar, a no acabar nunca.

Acarició el contorno de su cintura, las caderas, rodeando los muslos y adentrándose en una zona más sensible, más peligrosa y más húmeda.

Involuntariamente el cuerpo de Lily se arqueo contra el suyo, provocando más roce de caderas, más fricción, más sensación.

James se sentía extasiado, perdido en un volcán de sensaciones, era simplemente una locura sentir las caricias de Lily en su cuerpo y a la vez sentirla a ella respondiendo sensual, provocativa ante el placer que él le brindaba.

Quería hacer eterno cada momento, cada temblor del cuerpo de Lily contra el suyo.

Mientras esa necesidad creciente de ir más allá le hacía perder las fuerzas.

Ella con su mirada brillante y verde debajo de su propio cuerpo, sus pechos desnudos rozándose.

James enloquecía.

Lily no podía sucumbir, no aún, con ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, le empujó con poca fuerza, él comprendió las intenciones de su esposa, pero sólo la dejó hacer cuando los juguetones dedos de ella atormentaron con exquisita destreza aquel pronunciado hueso de la cadera justo por debajo de la seguridad del cinturón. James se rindió y ella tomó el control besándole hasta quedar sobre él

James sabía que Lily le haría pagar cada ausencia, lo torturaría de la mejor forma, lo haría sucumbir y pedir clemencia, pero que importaba ya, esta vez su deseo se inflamaba con fuego en cada rincón.

- Buscabas peligro, y lo has encontrado Potter – Lily sentía su voz salir más clara y fluida de lo que creía.

- Lily – la voz ahogada del merodeador no era más que el inicio de esta tortura.

- La venganza es dulce, amor – susurró en el oído de James, calido aliento, besos húmedos, gruñidos inespecíficos desde la voz de él. Lily bajó por su cuello, con una estela de besos cortos, lengua atormentando la piel, dientes rozando en mordidas leves imperceptibles.

_- Oh.Lil.Joder.Lily _– ahogado, perdido bajo el cuerpo de su mujer, ella perfecta y experta, lo excitaba tanto que el pantalón le estorbaba, le apretaba, pero ella no le daría tregua con tanta rapidez.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – "_es un pregunta estúpida_" pensó James a penas. Sabía que no podría resistir mucho más esta cruel venganza. – respóndeme, Potter, has pensado en mi, así, ahora, esto – James ahogó un suspiro con sintió la calida mano de Lily bajó su pantalón, entre sus boxers, no podía responder, se ahogaba, se perdía, no resistía.

- Sí – gruñó desesperado – _Lily.ahhhh.Lil_ – ahora ella paseaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre la excitación de James, él contenía la respiración, ella le quitó los pantalones, le dejó el boxer negro "_dios es exquisito_" Lily sentía el poder correr por su cuerpo, en la sangre, cuando lo sentía estremecerse bajo esas caricias, ella lo sabía, era una energía deliciosamente excitante, estar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con una mano acariciando su intimidad, atormentándolo, llevándolo al delirio. Pronto los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos, pero ella no le permitió tocarla, James se desesperaba.

- Ella te hace sentir algo de esto, James – Lily lo miró, exigiendo respuesta, sabía que él no podía mentir, no podía ni pensar, y ella estaba intentando no sentir tales descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, abajo, más abajo.

- No, ni en sus putos sueños – habló estrangulado, Lily lo besó, labios, lengua, humedad, besos que piden más, exigen más, cuerpos sintiéndose, él volvía a vagar por aquel cuerpo femenino con sus manos, Lily aún arriba, sentada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, comenzó a bajar con sus labios, siguiendo el camino marcado por sus músculos, el pecho, el abdomen, la cintura, su lengua rozando la intimidad, el corazón de James dio un vuelco, si no la detenía ahora, no podría detenerse y lo arruinaría.

Las manos de James, la sujetaron, la detuvieron, ella seguía torturándole, humedad y calidez, lo sentía, tenía que – _Lily.joder.ahhh.Lily_

Usó todas sus fuerzas, reunió algo de autocontrol, y los papeles volvieron a cambiar, ahora ella era la victima y James el victimario.

- Ella nunca – dijo luchando por aire – nunca, Lily. Yo no, jamás, sólo tú – cuando James rozó la humedad de Lily, se le agotaron las palabras, con la necesidad acumulada en semanas, con la cordura en el limite, entró en ella, con suavidad, aumentando el ritmo, la presión, el sudor los envolvía y la luna era un cómplice silencioso.

_James__.así.eso_ – Lily no podía respirar, no podía pensar, su cuerpo gritaba _más, más, James, más._

Cuando el ritmo se volvió casi frenético, cuando ya no podían detenerse, Lily sintió como si el calor se desprendiera de su cuerpo y con contracciones intensas llegaba al éxtasis, James al mismo tiempo, en el puntó álgido y culmine sentía espasmos por doquier, sin dejar de besarla, aferrándose a ella, amándola más que siempre, cuando se diluía en ella un sonido gutural, un te amo se perdió entre los labios de Lily, ella se aferró a su espalda, sin miedo, la distancia fue saldada, y él como siempre, más que nunca era suyo, saliva y sudor en cada rincón, poco a poco el ritmo cedió y aún unidos se dejaron caer exhaustos, sobre la suavidad de las sábanas, testigos mudos de la acción de dos cuerpos y un complemento.

James se giró, dejó el cuerpo de Lily sobre el suyo, para que descansara en su pecho, ella perdía la noción del tiempo, se dormía.

- Te amo, Lily, más que mi vida – dijo James cerrando los parpados, pesados, el cansancio, el aroma a flores dulces de su mujer y amante, lo embargo, les envolvió.

- Lo sé, James, lo sé – ella agotada, le besó la barbilla, la mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios, un beso suave, tierno, que decía mucho más de lo que aparentaba con su inocencia, ella sonrió, el castaño y verde de sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo eterno, brillantes, labios compartidos y James tuvo la sensación de que el mejor lugar en que podía estar, era allí, escondido bajo la piel de Lily Evans de Potter, aunque el mundo lo ignorase, sus corazones lo sabían, y eso era suficiente, por ahora.

- Yo también te amo – murmuró cansada, escuchando los latidos del corazón de James, que lentamente volvían a la calma, después de una experiencia adrenalínica, intensa y verdadera – te amo. – repitió, con sus rizos rojos cosquilleando la piel de James, perdiendo la realidad y adentrándose en un sueño tranquilo, el primero de ambos desde hace una semana, cuando James había salido de esa habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y una maleta.

&·&·&·&·&·

El sol se colaba por la ventana, insistente y molesto, con deseos impostergables de despertarla y Lily no había dormido nada aquella noche.

'y que noche' pensó sonriendo inevitablemente, su habitación nuevamente olía él, a masculinidad, sudor, celos y pasión abrasadora, sobre su cuerpo, cuando se consumieron juntos como tantas otras veces.

'No, esta vez no fue igual' pensó con la piel aún efervescente en todos aquellos lugares en que James la había tocado, besado, lamido y hasta mordido.

Esta vez, fue como la primera vez, con la misma impaciencia y fervor, con el mismo sabor a gloria y éxtasis de siempre, pero catalizado por las ansias y la necesidad. Justo como el primer beso y la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron en una rítmica danza que los llevo a disfrutar de placeres desconocidos.

Lily volvió a sonreír cuando la blanca sábana que cubría su desnudez repasaba los insondables caminos de las caricias eternas de aquella noche.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, adaptándose a la luz, el sol nacía en el alba y ella se sentía pletórica, feliz, completa.

Como hace tiempo no se sentía.

Sus ojos verdes, más brillantes aquella mañana, buscaron el cuerpo de su esposo entre las sábanas, a su lado como siempre.

Aunque había algo diferente, el sonido acompasado de la respiración de James no estaba.

Lily solo fue conciente de ello cuando su mirada incrédula encontró una flor, un lilium tan rojo como sus propios labios, en el lugar donde debía estar el cuerpo de cierto merodeador.

No conforme con la flor James había dejado un papel en el cual relucía su caligrafía desgarbada, en escuetas líneas leyó con demasiada prisa sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

"_Preciosa, me han llamado urgente, tuve que irme. Ha sido la noche más maravillosa que tengo el placer de recordar._

_Te Amo_

_James"_

Lily sintió un vacío en su estomago que se comenzó a expandir como veneno por sus venas en todo el cuerpo.

El se había ido.

La había dejado como a una de sus tantas conquistas en el colegio.

Ella sabía que no debía pensar eso, que era su trabajo, que era una tontería, pero no podía evitar sentir que retrocedía en el tiempo y su miedo más grande se hacía realidad.

"_No eres sólo una aventura, no eres sólo una de las tantas conquistas de un merodeador, él es tu esposo, él te ama, esto es una puta locura"_

Trató de convencerse, de que no era así, de que tenía que existir una razón de peso que explicase porque había desaparecido antes del amanecer sin despertarla. _No ha huido, no ha huido_, se repetía a si misma para aliviar la angustia que crecía inevitablemente.

Ahora todo en su interior se contraía, le faltaba el aire y el corazón parecía estar detenido.

Dolía, _dolía_ y mucho.

Las lágrimas fluyeron con suavidad, sin poder detenerlas, sin querer evitarlas.

Por primera vez, desde que estaba con James, sentía esa soledad abrumadora y los brazos de él no estaban para reconfortarla.

Luego su mente se aturdió con preguntas aun más dolorosas, como dagas crueles clavándose en su confianza.

¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para desaparecer antes del alba?

¿Era ella?

Su esposa en sociedad, la mujer reconocida por todos, mientras Lily era abandonada en la madrugada.

&·&·&·&·

* * *

_Fin..._

_Por ahora._

_Habrá consecuencias, es inevitable, ya no enteraremos de lo que sucede._

_Pronto, muy pronto, volverá nuestro tan querido, irresistible y extraordinariamente sexy..._

_¿Quién se les ocurre?_

_Si sabe la respuesta correcta, apriete el go! y escriba el nombre de quien usted cree que es el personaje incógnito de hoy._

_De paso, se aceptan apreciaciones, criticas, vociferadores y lo que sea a su cariño._

_Cuéntenme que les pareció la escena principal, _

_¿Es un desastre?; No te atrevas a volver a escribir algo de ese rubro o lo estropearas, Ibas tan bien y ahora la has cagado, no sabes nada de relaciones dedícate a la medicina que como escritora no sirves._

_Esperaré ansiosa sus palabras._

_Besos._

_Jaqui.  
_


	7. Escondida bajo mi Piel

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ven que soy buena! Les dejo un capítulo cortito, la continuación del anterior._

_Ahora si me demoraré bastante más en continuar, pero por lo menos tienen algo._

_Besos!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, es sólo afán de diversión y no recibo más que el agrado de sus comentarios._

**Capítulo 7: Escondida bajo mi Piel.**

Las semanas fueron pasando.

Una lechuza, de vez en cuando, le traía noticias de James.

El mes pasó lento.

Lily se torturaba con pensamientos inconexos, con pensamientos que ahondaban en su herida de ausencia.

Vivía extrañándole, añorando todo de él, su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, su piel.

Prefirió dedicarse al trabajo, a investigar, se hundió en los libros, para no llorar.

Lily se sabía fuerte, aunque por dentro todo dolía.

Se pasaba largas horas analizado las características exóticas de las más extrañas criaturas mágicas.

Llegaba tarde a casa cada noche, en ocasiones Kevin la acompañaba y conversaban por horas.

La compañía de Kevin era lo único que disipaba _en parte_ su soledad, él se convirtió en un apoyo silencioso, que no le exigía nada a cambio.

A veces sentía que la culpa de pasar tanto tiempo con otro hombre le amenazaba, pero rápidamente se recordaba a si misma donde y con quien estaba su esposo.

Si Lily confiaba ciegamente en él, James debía hacer lo mismo. El tenía que confiar en ella, porque ella no tenía nada que esconder.

Un tibio día de abril, como pocas veces Lily volvía a casa temprano, cansada y triste.

Hace siete días, _siete interminables días_, que no sabía nada de él, ni una lechuza, ni una aparición rápida en la chimenea, ni una flor cada mañana… nada.

Lily se desesperaba, odiaba pasarse la vida esperando, ella no estaba hecha para eso.

No.

Lily Evans era una mujer de acción, de participar en batallas, de correr riesgos y de, _por supuesto_, salir ilesa.

Sino nunca habría accedido a salir con Potter, mucho menos casarse con él y de paso enfrentar cara a cara al mago más tenebroso que el mundo mágico ha conocido.

Esa era Lily, apasionada, inteligente y arriesgada.

No sabía esperar y estos meses eran peor que la maldición cruciatus que alguna vez soporto de parte de Voldemort.

Pero en ese entonces tenia a James con ella y aún sin su varita en mano, con él cerca se sentía protegida.

Ahora en cambio estaba atrapada y más débil que otras veces, se sentía casi enferma, no quería pensar en nada, era uno de esos días en que todo la ponía de mal humor, lo extraña que se sentía, la ausencia de su esposo, las estupideces que inventaban sobre ella y Kevin, llegar a su casa sola y no saber que hacer.

Porque por primera vez no podía controlar lo que sucedía en su vida, no podía ir contra la corriente, estaba comenzando a odiar eso y culpar a James era su mejor forma de desahogarse, de sentir que hacia algo para descargar su rabia.

Tenía un maldito mal presentimiento, algo que ya no le dejaba dormir…

¿Quizás le contaron a James esas absurdas ideas de un supuesto romance con Kevin?

¿Sabía él de las horas que se pasaba conversando con Kevin cada noche cuando la iba a dejar a casa?

Bueno, ¿y qué si se entera? ¿y qué si se enoja? ella tenia más motivos para estar molesta y no lo estaba, ¿o sí?

Pero ya daba igual.

Seguro él no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, su _esposa_ lo debía tener muy entretenido en alguna fiesta o baile o lo que sea.

Si James estaba tan ocupado como para dejar de escribirle o aparecerse en su propia casa, pues seguro no tenía tiempo de oír comentarios mal intencionados.

Entro a la casa e inmediatamente sintió algo raro, alzo su varita y avanzo por el pasillo con cautela, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías.

Al llegar al cuarto principal su cama estaba algo deshecha, algo poco usual desde que James no estaba.

Escuchó un ruido en el baño, el corazón de Lily se aceleró, con la rapidez mental típica de ella, ya tenía una lista de al menos veinte hechizos que usar en cualquier caso, pero antes de poder decir algo vio salir a James, con su típico andar, la mirada brillante contrastando la dureza de su semblante, con sólo verlo Lily notó que estaba molesto, lo que sin duda no mejoro su humor, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse levemente mareada al verlo.

- Ah eres tu - había fuegos artificiales en el interior de Lily, pero su irritación y molestia no ayudaban a tener una mejor actitud hacia él - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta es mi casa, puedo estar aquí cuanto quiera.

- Creí que lo habías olvidado, lo mejor será que te vayas a tu otra casa, dicen que es idéntica a esta, seguro ahí te recibirán mejor que aquí – Lily avanzó con propiedad hacia su cama, se quito la chaqueta y luego alzó la mirada para enfrentarle, en su interior no podía creer que le estuviese echando, cuando lo único que había soñado este ultimo tiempo es que él volviese.

- No sabes lo que dices. Esta sigue siendo mi casa, te guste o no – James realmente lanzaba chispas por los ojos. "_Con que cara puede enfadarse ni siquiera tiene motivos"_ pensó Lily.

- Esto es una estupidez – dijo Lily exasperada por la tensa situación – tienes que terminar con esto, James. Nos estamos destruyendo.

- Es mi misión, no puedo dejarla a la mitad. No tengo otra opción – respondió cansado, aunque añadió con veneno en la voz – aunque parece que no lo pasas mal en mi ausencia – eran los celos hablando fuerte y claro, pero sólo logró herir más a Lily.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así! – le gritó Lily, destilando su furia acumulada, como podía él pensar algo así mientras ella vivía un calvario por su ausencia – No vuelvas a repetir algo así, Potter. Porque te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras. No tienes idea de lo que he vivido en tu ausencia, no sabes lo que ha sido, tú sólo te vas una madrugada sin previo aviso y yo tengo que tragarme todo lo que siento y la soledad que vivo, mientras tú te paseas por todos los eventos sociales habidos y por haber con tu "_esposa_", con que cara, Potter – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y la habitación comenzó a girar - ¡Tú vives con ella! Vives con ella – repitió en un susurro.

- Lily, lo siento, yo no quise – murmuró avergonzado por su comportamiento, ella tenía razón, ella se estaba llevando la peor parte, tenía suerte si ella no le lanzaba un maleficio. Le dolía tanto hacerla sufrir.

- Por más que sea tu misión, todo ha ido demasiado lejos, YO soy tu mujer, James. NI siquiera puedo verte, ¿Te parece lógico?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada, sólo excusas y estoy agotada de todo esto. No es justo – una lágrima logo escaparse y recorrió su rostro de porcelana, la secó con rapidez, James ni siquiera alcanzo a verla.

- ¿Justo? – preguntó extrañado.

- James, tengo que compartirte con una esposa ficticia que me ha robado tu tiempo conmigo, ¿es justo?. Cuando te necesito en las noches no estas, cuando estoy cansada, cuando me siento mal o triste tu abrazo no está ahí, vienes aquí buscándome una vez al mes, extrañándome, como si fuese tan fácil sólo llegar y ocupar un lugar que has dejado botado – un nudo en la garganta de Lily le impidió continuar.

- Es que me haces falta – murmuró James.

- ¿Crees que a mi no? – dijo Lily con furia – Claro que me haces falta, James. Pero ya me cansé de todo esto. Estamos casados y eso es un gran secreto, oculta en las sombras, intentando gritar para desahogarme, sacar toda esta angustia, toda esta rabia, pero no, a mi no se me permite eso, en tanto el mundo entero cree que eres de esa… esa… mujer.

- No, Lily. Tú estas conmigo siempre en mi piel, escondida en mi piel en todo momento – dijo James alzando la voz.

- ¿Escondida bajo tu piel? – preguntó la pelirroja contrariada.

- Sí, escondida bajo mi piel – corroboró James desesperado por hacerle entender. Lily rió tristemente.

- "Escondida" es la clave, como si yo fuera la otra, ya ni siquiera entiendo porque o para que hacemos todo esto – dijo dolida.

- Para protegerte de Voldemort – gritó James – lo sabes, lo sabes Lily.

- Solía saberlo, aunque ese argumento jamás me pareció válido, yo nunca le temí a Voldemort, Potter, no es mi culpa que él tuviese alguna fijación contigo y persiguiese a todos los que tenían alguna relación contigo, porque te recuerdo que aún sin saber que yo estaba casada contigo me atacó de igual forma.

- Lily…

- Porque ahora, por si no lo has notado, Voldemort se ha ido – molesta, herida, las palabras fluían.

- No quería perderte, no me siento capaz de perderte

- ¿No querías perderme? Míranos, James, ¡Míranos! No hay vez que no discutamos, que no queramos matarnos el uno al otro. Me estas perdiendo igual, James. – él la miró asustado, por primera vez tenía que enfrentarse a su miedo más grande, no lo había pensado, no se había permitido pensarlo.

- Lo mejor es que te vayas, Potter – dijo la fría voz de Lily – no hay nada que tengas que estar haciendo aquí, seguro tienes asuntos importantes que resolver.

- No me iré, Lily. Tenemos que hablar, esta es mi casa, nuestra casa – dijo con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía, aunque un leve temblor en la voz lo delató.

- Bien – dijo Lily tomando su varita que había dejado encima de la cama – si tú no te vas, prefiero irme yo, de todas formas esta casa ya no es lo mismo, por más que quieras quedarte sé que tarde o temprano volverás a irte y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir compartiéndote, si las cosas fuesen al revés ten por seguro que tú no lo habrías permitido, así que has lo que quieras, no soy de las personas que esperan pacientemente sin hacer nada, por eso haré algo que debí hacer hace bastante tiempo, desde que te fuiste de esta casa, porque esto – dijo señalándolos a ambos – se acabo.

Lily se dio media vuelta, con varita en mano, salió de la casa y desapareció.

James corrió a buscarla, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sospechó que esta vez sus palabras no serían suficientes.

* * *

_Bien, fue cortito, se los había advertido, pero espero les haya gustado. _

_Si les ha quedo alguna duda, impresión y/o molestia_

_Hazmela saber, dandole al Go!_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	8. Mi hermano, Sirius Black

_Hola!_

_Un Mes y seis días en volver a actualizar, mal, muy mal eso. Pero todo es culpa de mi esquiva inspiración, este capítulo estaba casi terminado, así que probablemente el próximo vuelva a tardar bastante en subir, pero de momento tendrán este, que me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo el final._

_Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconoscais le pertenece a la grandiosa JK Rowling, porque yo no soy ni rubia ni he escrito una precuela de 800 palabras de el tiempo de los merodeadores, ya me dan ganas de que sea junio para leerlo, y el corazón me va deprisa de sólo pensarlo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Mi Hermano, Sirius Black**

- Lily, Lily despierta! Llevo hablándote más de 10 minutos y no pareces oírme – dijo Kevin con una sonrisa que desacreditaba el fingido enfado de su voz.

- ¿Qué? Oh discúlpame; Kev. Últimamente vivo en la luna – Lily se veía algo somnolienta y su palidez alcanzaba grados alarmantes. - ¿Qué me decías?

- Me preocupas, Lils, llevas una semana así, parece que no has dormido desde hace días y no tienes buena cara – dijo Kevin acariciándole la mejilla a Lily, ella se sobresaltó ante el gesto de Kevin y dejó caer la pluma que tenía en las manos, incluso sentada y con la mesa llena de libros y papeles parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Kevin la recogió y la miró preocupado. – Deberías ir a San Mungo.

- No! – dijo enérgica – estoy bien, sólo algo de insomnio, pero con una buena poción somnífera verás que me recupero.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo poco convencido – bien, te decía que Crouch nos ha llamado, tenemos una reunión con él en 30 minutos.

- ¿Es necesario que vaya yo? – pregunto algo nerviosa.

- Sí, en la lechuza que me envió esta mañana, dice expresamente que quiere que vayas tú.

- Pero tú y Steve son los jefes de esta misión yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Lo sé, Lils, pero quiere verte, no te preocupes yo te cuidaré las espaldas – dijo guiñándole un ojo – sé que Crouch siempre tiene un interés especial por ti, pero no te preocupes no dejaré que te cambie de misión, menos ahora que estamos en la parte más entretenida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lily estaba aturdida, últimamente todo le costaba un poco más, desde que se había ido de su casa y se había refugiado en un costoso hotel muggle donde James no pudiese encontrarla, casi no había vuelto a su casa, sólo una vez a buscar algunas pocas cosas, pero obviamente James no estaba ahí, verificando así su teoría de que a él poco y nada le importaba que ella se hubiese ido.

- Quiero decir que estamos a punto de llegar a la fase de confrontación con el enemigo, y sé que es lo que más te gusta, finalmente tendremos algo de acción, aunque no sé si estés lo suficientemente bien de salud para luchar.

- Yo quiero luchar – dijo Lily con una sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro – por favor Kev, prometo estar bien para cuando sea la pelea.

- Si logras estar en forma para ese día, entonces nos acompañarás. Y ahora toma tus cosas que estamos algo retrasados, ya sabes que a Crouch detesta que lleguemos tarde – Lily sonrió por inercia, recordado el día que todo esto había comenzado, aquel día en que James y ella habían llegado muy tarde por algo que no podía recordar sin que el estomago le diese un vuelco.

Su vida había cambiado hace una semana, ciento setenta horas desde que se había ido a vivir a un infierno con excelente infraestructura, no se podía negar que el hotel donde ahora vivía era muy bello y elegante, pero para ella estaba vacío, ella misma se sentía vacía.

James no la había buscado, eso le dolía más que su ausencia, pero ella era fuerte, ella podía vivir sola, en 7 años de colegio jamás necesito a Potter para vivir, eso claro, cuando ella no había probado los beneficios de estar a su lado, pero lo olvidaría, no era tan difícil, ¿o sí?.

Cuando, Steve, Kevin y ella llegaron al ministerio, el habitual gentío no le impresionó, pero aún así Lily sentía que se estaba metiendo en una gran trampa y no estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir algo como eso ahora.

Subieron a un elevador, donde sólo había una persona, alguien extrañamente conocido para Lily, aunque no sabía porque, no le veía la cara, quedo al lado del extraño que estaba de espaldas, cuando finalmente se dio vuelta, la sorpresa le invadió.

- Kevin Brown, tiempo sin verte – dijo el moreno.

- Ese no puede ser otro que Sirius Black, pensé que no habías vuelto aún – Kevin le dio la mano a Sirius, mientras Lily lo miraba anonadada, su padrino de bodas y mejor amigo de su esposo estaba ahí, con los mismos cautivadores ojos grises, el pelo negro azulado algo más corto de lo acostumbrado, la misma sonrisa prometedora y traviesa de siempre, ¡como no lo había reconocido antes!

- Evans, ¡Que sorpresa!, ¿donde esta el bueno de Potter? – o Sirius no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos o lo disimulaba muy bien, pero como siempre el tono entre indiferente y bromista que usaba con ella la reconforto de alguna forma extraña.

- No tengo idea, Black. Ya no trabajamos juntos – esa era la forma de Lily de decir: nos hemos separado en todos los aspectos que conoces.

- ¿Ya no trabaja contigo? – parecía realmente sorprendido.

- No, ella ahora trabaja conmigo – dijo Kevin abrazando a Lily por la cintura, logrando dar una imagen equivocada a los perspicaces ojos de Sirius, que brillaron con la misma intensidad asesina que los de James si hubiese visto la escena, al parecer las viejas costumbres nunca se perdían, porque desde que Lily Evans se había convertido en la Novia y posterior Esposa de James Potter, el mejor amigo de Sirius Black, ella era cuidada y celada por él como por el mismísimo James.

- ¿Contigo? No me lo creo, ¿Cómo es que botaste a Potter? No me lo esperaba Evans.

- No, ella no lo ha botado, es él quien se ha casado con una rubia despampanante – Kevin estaba haciendo gala de su mala costumbre de sobreprotegerla, ella podía hablar, sólo necesitaba que él no siguiera dándole mensajes equivocados a Black.

- ¿Casado? ¿Mi mejor amigo? Eso es imposible, yo hubiese sido su padrino – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Lo cierto es que Potter sí se ha casado con una rubia, es de total conocimiento público que ahora vive con ella, es una pena que no te haya avisado, Sirius. – finalmente Lily había dicho algo, y pudo dejar en claro lo que sentía al respecto dejando entre ver en su voz lo asqueada que estaba de toda esa situación.

- Eso si que no lo creo.

- La verdad es parte de una misión, pero no creo que su casamiento sea tan falso, seguro que en la habitación esta más que consumado – un puñal se clavo en el adolorido corazón de Lily, ella no quería pensar en eso, no quería ni imaginarlo, ella aún creía que James no sería capaz de algo así.

- Ya lo creo – dijo contrariado Sirius, la verdad es que si Lily no hubiese estado en la vida de James, probablemente ese matrimonio estaría consumado, pero estando la pelirroja, su mejor amigo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Lily, en eso no podía equivocarse.

- Has llegado a tiempo para la gran reunión, Black – dijo Kevin saliendo del elevador seguido presurosamente por Lily.

- Así parece, Brown. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender antes de la reunión.

- Me avisaron que la reunión ya había comenzado – respondió Kevin al vacío pasillo por donde había desaparecido Sirius con elegante destreza.

Luego de que Sirius había desaparecido, Lily se detuvo a mirar a Kevin.

- No es necesario que respondas por mi, Kevin – Lily claramente estaba enfadada, odiaba que la sobreprotegieran, esa era la primera regla que James había tenido que aprender, y como buen merodeador nunca había cumplido.

- Lo sé. Lils. Venga, no te enfades, no volverá a suceder, entremos de una vez en ese salón, mientras antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Lily no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, sabía que estando Sirius en el edificio, sus posibilidades de salir ilesa emocionalmente se reducían de escasas a nulas.

Entraron al salón, donde había una amplia y fina mesa rodeada de múltiples sillas, las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de muchos rostros destacados entre los aurores, Lily se reconoció a si misma en un par o dos de las fotografías.

Crouch estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, como gran jefe del cuartel, siempre tan adecuadamente vestido. Con una mirada de dura suficiencia y una expresión hosca en la boca.

- Finalmente llegan – dijo en voz demasiado alta para el gusto de Lily, todos los aurores presentes se voltearon a verlos entrar, unos algo sorprendidos, con desinterés y muchos otros queriendo confirmar los rumores de amorío entre Lily y Kevin.

- Espero no nos hayamos perdido de mucho – dijo con desinterés Kevin, ofreciéndole una silla a Lily, para luego sentarse él a su lado.

Lily miró de reojo a los presentes, el corazón le latía con fuerza, era una suerte, James no estaba ahí. Eso logró calmarla momentáneamente.

- Decía – dijo Crouch volviendo a atraer la atención – que debemos estar al pendiente, es cierto que ya no corremos los mismo peligros que en los tiempos del _que.no.debe.ser.nombrado_ pero aún quedan algunos de sus seguidores sin someterse a la justicia, en tanto hay demasiada fraudulencia en lugares que ni siquiera llegan a imaginarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, James y Samantha hacían su espectacular aparición tomados de la mano, recién bañados, con el cabello aún mojado. Él sonreía como siempre, y ella se aferraba al brazo del merodeador como si le perteneciera.

Lily simplemente sintió que no podía respirar, palideció aún más si cabía, un agujero gigantesco se abría en sus entrañas y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se apresuró a bajarlas de la mesa y las apretó con fuerza contra su vientre para controlarse.

Esto era la nueva realidad y debía acostumbrarse. Apartó la mirada de James, quien aún no la había visto con todo el alboroto de su entrada.

En el marco de la puerta un preocupado Sirius Black miraba fijamente a Lily, analizando cada una de sus reacciones, cuando ella finalmente vio a su padrino de bodas, reprimió cada una de las exageradas demostraciones de su sistema nervioso, alzó el rostro con elegancia, se enderezó y sacó a relucir toda la fortaleza que le quedaba.

James por su parte miraba con desafío a Crouch, no le importaba en lo más mínimo llegar tarde e interrumpirlo, es más era agradable hacerle pasar una rabia.

Después de su duelo de miradas, buscó asientos en la mesa, los últimos estaban justo en frente de alguien que no había visto, cuando el rojo de su cabello llamó su atención, se congeló por completo.

Ella, su Lily estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, pero no se veía bien, parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento, si palidecía un poco más se haría transparente y estaba más delgada. Tenía una actitud altiva, a la defensiva, típica de ella.

Hacía tanto que James no la veía, le dolía todo al pensar en los días y noches que había pasado buscándola, un pequeño empujón en su hombro lo trasladó a la realidad, Sirius pasaba por su lado y se disponía sentarse en el asiento central de los tres asientos libres que quedaban. Pero Samantha fue más ágil y se posicionó a su lado decidida a usar aquella silla.

Sirius se limitó a sentarse en el asiento de al lado, finalmente James se sentó al lado de su "esposa", incapaz de decir una sola palabra, mirando fijamente a Lily, pero ella no le miraba.

- Después de la poco notoria llegada de Potter y Black, ¿supongo que podemos continuar con la reunión? – dijo mirando a los recién llegados.

- Oh, claro Barty, continúa, somos todo oídos – concedió Sirius dando su permiso para continuar, totalmente indiferente al rostro enfurecido de su jefe.

- Increíble, siempre es lo mismo con estos dos – murmuró Kevin al oído de Lily. Ella dejó de mirar aquel interesante agujero en el sombrero de uno de los retratos, para dirigir su mirada a Kevin con una complicidad que enfureció a James.

- Quien este libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra, pero claramente esos no somos ni tú ni yo – le dijo drástica Lily recordándole que ellos también habían llegado tarde.

La reunión fue eterna, y nada parecía realmente importante.

James pocas veces apartaba la mirada de Lily, Sam intentó llamar su atención tomándole las manos en repetidas ocasiones pero él parecía no notarlo.

Sirius analizaba en silencio, estaba claro lo que había sucedido, y no pudo evitar pensar _Te lo dije Cornamenta, una rubia siempre traerá problemas a tu relación, aunque tus manos pasen más cerca de tu cinturón que de sus curvas._

Cuando finalmente acabó la tortura, Lily casi saltó de su asiento y desapareció por la salida, se sentía descompuesta, débil, no sabía si era el encierro en aquel salón o que este cada vez se hacía más pequeño y asfixiante cuando la rubia le tomaba la mano a James, pero ella sentía que todo giraba y que la osadía de beber café en la mañana le pasaría la cuenta.

Llegó al baño, temblorosa, el olor del jabón y el cloro le dieron nauseas, no pudo más que vomitar, pero aún así no se sentía bien. La falta de sueño y la poca alimentación le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Se lavó la cara, necesitaba pensar con claridad, para llegar hasta Kevin sin ser vista, y pedirle que la sacara de aquí.

Salió caminando con extrema lentitud y cerca de la pared para tener donde sostenerse si había algún problema. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Kevin? Cuando ella le necesitaba, si se iba por chimenea no podría parar de vomitar después, además no había conexión de red flu con los hoteles muggles. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Escuchó, con evidente alegría la voz de Kevin en una de las oficinas, pero antes de poder entrar otra voz le congeló.

- Lily, ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy bien, Potter – Lily alzó el rostro para mirarlo por primera vez directamente, sería la única forma de que la dejase tranquila, puso todas sus fuerzas en aparentar que estaba perfectamente.

- no lo parece, Evans. Es acaso que no te alimentan bien – James era definitivamente idiota, al menos así se sentía él por decir algo así, cuando lo único que quería era pedirle perdón y rogarle que volviese con él.

- No te metas donde no te llaman – Lily hizo ademán de entrar a la oficina, pero James la selló con un hechizo.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca, si eso te incluye a ti, porque aunque lo hayas olvidado, tú y yo seguimos estando casados.

- No he sido yo la primera en olvidarlo, eso que te quede muy claro. Y si es ese el gran problema, se puede arreglar enviando la solicitud de divorcio. Porque la bigamia no esta permitida, ah, pero espera, eso sí se les permite a los magos, se hace una excepción a la regla. Déjame en paz, ya bastante tengo con mis problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?

La puerta finalmente se abrió, Kevin conjuró el contra hechizo, y se encontró con una escena peculiar, Lily casi totalmente apoyada en la pared, a unos paso de distancia de Potter, parecían desafiarse con la mirada.

- Lily, estaba esperándote, ¿te encuentras bien?

James miraba con odio a Kevin, pero antes de pudiese decir o hacer algo

"_porque era él quien tenía que cuidar de Lily, no ese estúpido que se creía su dueño, con que ese le hubiese puesto las manos encima a SU Lily se acriminaría"_

Llegó Samantha abrazando por la espalda al merodeador y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su "esposo".

"_Excelente, lo que me faltaba"_ murmuró Lily casi inaudible, cerrando los ojos, si él podía tener una relación con _Esa_. Ella bien podía irse con su amigo sin importarle la impresión que dejase.

- Estoy lista para que nos vayamos, Kev. – dijo con convicción, cuando volvió abrir los ojos un mareo leve la embargó, pero Kevin lo notó, abrazó a Lily por la cintura con toda propiedad y ella se limitó a dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Porque si no lo hacía vomitaría hasta el hígado en pleno pasillo.

- Ya vamonos, Jamsie, esta reunión se volvió aburrida. – dijo Sam en el oído del merodeador, que miraba a Lily irse en brazos de otro.

- Cornamenta, esto está más jodido de lo que pensaba – dijo Sirius al pasar al lado de Kevin y Lily. Sus ojos grises estaban opacos, visiblemente preocupado.

- Lo sé, Canuto. Lo sé – dijo James apenas.

- ¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió Sam interesada.

- No es por ser descortés, pero no te incumbe, nena. – agrio y certero Sirius fulminó a la rubia con la mirada.

- No tengo idea de quien eres, pero James es mi esposo… - Sirius se rió evidentemente divertido por lo que Sam acababa de decir.

- Jimmy no se casaría sin decírmelo, así que no tomes atribuciones que no tienes. Muchas han querido casarlo, y no han podido. Y francamente no veo porque tú serías la excepción. – Samantha le miró entre horrorizada y enfurecida, ¿Quién era ese?

- Vamos por un trago, Canuto. – dijo finalmente James saliendo de su impresión – Samantha preparará la habitación de invitados para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, James? – dijo indignada Sam.

- Ah, lo había olvidado.

- Que poca educación, Cornamenta, donde quedaron tus modales – James sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana desde que había llegado a la reunión.

- Samantha, este es Sirius Black, mi hermano. – dijo James con una sonrisa que Samantha no había visto hasta ahora, la siempre bien recordada sonrisa de merodeador – y se quedará con nosotros indefinidamente.

&·&·&·&·&

* * *

_Y bien? ¿Merezco al menos un rr pequeñito?_

_Vamos! Que les cuesta escribir un poquito, aunque yo siempre prefiero que se explayen y me cuenten toda su experiencia leyendo mi palabras_

_Pero no pediré demasiado, seré feliz si han dejado al menos su impresión._

_Besos!_

_Y espero que aún estén allí cuando mi desalmada inspiración vuelva y yo pueda actualizar nuevamente._

_Jaqui_

* * *


	9. ¿Qué he hecho?

_Hola!_

_Ya!! No me asesinen aún. Me he tardado un poquito. Bien... Muchísimo... Pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado una eternidad, no se imaginan lo difícil que ha sido, pero espero que sea de su agrado y que mi esfuerzo valga la pena._

_Y leanlo despacio, bien despacio porque me tardaré nuevamente en actualizar, espero que no el siglo que me tardé la vez pasada, tengo fe y creo que será más simple, porque mi inspiración ha vuelto. Oh! Sí. Y en gloria y majestad._

_Pueden creer que mi musa tiene más tiempo de vacaciones que el tiempo que realmente trabaja... Tendré que tener una seria charla al respecto con ella por dejarme sin inspiración durante estos ¿Meses? Wow, ha sido mucho._

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Me perdonan?_

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? Segura que no quieres que me quede a acompañarte.

- No Kevin, no es necesario, sólo necesito descansar, no he dormido bien estos días, pero ya verás que en cuanto duerma unas horas estaré como nueva. – Lily sonreía débilmente, en la puerta del elevador que la llevaría a su habitación. Cuando finalmente el elevador llegó, ella se despidió con rapidez y desapareció tras las puertas de acero.

Lily se limitó a apoyarse en la pared, detestaba los elevadores, pero no estaba en condiciones de subir diez pisos por escalera.

Ver a James la había dejado sin fuerzas, fue una sorpresa verlo, además Sirius estaba con él, maldita reunión, maldita Samantha y el día en que se había metido en sus vidas para arruinarlas.

Cerró todas las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbra antes de tirarse en su cama y dejar que los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho se deshicieran en lagrimas, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, ella bien lo sabía porque llevaba un tiempo intentando deshacerse de la angustia pero era imposible.

Unas horas más tarde el cansancio acumulado en semanas de insomnio la venció y se rindió a un sueño intranquilo.

·&·&·&·&·

- Cornamenta, quieres explicarme de que se trata todo eso de que estas casado con esa mujer. – Sirius susurraba mientras compartían una copa de whisky de fuego en el salón principal de la _otra_ casa de James.

- Es largo de explicar, te contaré todo cuando Samantha salga de compras después de que termine de arreglar la habitación para ti. Pero Canuto, no sabes la alegría que me da verte aquí.

- Es obvio que estabas cometiendo demasiadas estupideces en mi ausencia, la ultima vez que te vi estabas felizmente casado, dado que siempre me pareció que la palabra matrimonio y felicidad no iban juntas en ninguna circunstancia, te las arreglaste para sorprenderme, y ahora que llego te encuentro con esposa nueva. Lunático te arrancará la cabeza cuando se entere.

- Yo mismo me la arrancaría de ser posible – respondió apesadumbrado el merodeador de ojos chocolate.

- Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora dime ¿Por qué esta casa esta igualmente decorada que la antigua?

- No es sólo la decoración, la casa en si misma es igual a la otra, al menos por dentro. Como si yo no me recordase a diario como era mi vida antes de _esto_.

- ¿Y de quien fue la brillante idea de que fuesen iguales? – dijo Sirius con una mirada suspicaz.

- Samantha le dijo a Crouch que sería más fácil que yo quisiera vivir aquí si esta casa se parecía a la que yo ya tenía.

- Con que la chiquilla esa es más peligrosa de lo que creía.

- No lo es tanto, no es su culpa. Soy yo el que no pudo detener esto a tiempo.

- Ya esta lista tu habitación, Black – dijo Samantha enojada entrando en el salón donde James y Sirius estaban conversando tranquilamente.

Ella esperó que alguno de los hombres en la habitación le prestara atención. Pero eso no sucedió. Bufó indignada antes de posar sus ojos en James y sonreír.

- Jamsie, voy a comprarme el traje para esta noche, ¿no te apetece ayudarme a escogerlo? - Sam le miraba radiante.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer. Ve tú, diviértete. Me quedaré aquí conversando con Sirius.

- Pero…

- Ya ves, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que dedicarse a ir de shopping, nena. Ahora podrías darnos algo de privacidad e ir a pasear o lo que sea que hagas. – dijo Sirius con un brillo de desafío en la mirada.

Samantha se dio media vuelta indignada y salió por la puerta principal.

- ¿Era necesario que la tratases así? – preguntó James alzando una ceja y apenas conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Tú estas más mal de lo que yo pensaba, ¿Qué hizo ella con el verdadero Cornamenta y quien eres tú? Te ha lavado el cerebro, Hombre.

- No es eso, sólo estoy cansado de discutir con ella, me he llevado discutiendo prácticamente todo el tiempo que nos vinimos a vivir aquí.

- Eso. Explícame de una vez que hizo que tú quisieras dejar tu cama con esa espectacular pelirroja de ojos verdes que perseguiste durante años, para venirte a vivir con esta rubia que tiene menos neuronas que un maní. Yo entiendo que tenga un cuerpazo impresionante y puedo ver que ella se encarga de lucirlo frente a ti cada vez que puede, pero eso no explica porque terminaste con Lily.

- Yo no terminé con Lily, ella lo hizo.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- Mas o menos un mes después de que vine a vivir aquí – James alzó su vaso y apuro todo el whisky que quedaba en el para volver a servirse más.

- Ya, no respondas la segunda pregunta, está más que claro por qué.

- Es mi misión, Canuto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Decirle a Crouch que no te irás a vivir con esa mujer.

- Lo intenté.

- Veo que no fue un buen intento. Dime algo, ¿Te acostaste con ella? – dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- ¡¡No!! Por supuesto, que NO. Lily es la única mujer con la que quiero estar, aunque ella ya no quiera lo mismo. – James bebió al seco casi todo el contenido del vaso que había vuelto a llenar hacía unos instantes.

- Uno nunca sabe, puede que la abstinencia de estar sin la pelirroja te haya dejado algo débil frente a la tentación.

- Samantha será muy simpática o tendrá un cuerpo de ensueño, pero a mi no me interesa.

- Sabía que el matrimonio te arruinaba, Potter. Te lo advertí – dijo Sirius riendo.

- Que importa eso ahora, ella _está_ con Brown. – James desenfoco un poco la visión y en su rostro apareció un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Evans con ese idiota? No lo creo.

- Créelo, es obvio. La abandoné demasiado tiempo, casi no iba a casa, y cuando iba la veía a ella y a ese desgraciado, sentados en mi living conversando animadamente. Debiste verla sonriéndole. En la oficina hablan mucho al respecto de su _cercana_ relación con él. Y es mi culpa, por comportarme con un verdadero estúpido, no era necesario que dedicase tanto tiempo a esta porquería de investigación, pero me conoces, me afano demasiado cuando estoy a punto de descubrir algo nuevo.

- Quieres decir que te has pasado con tu compañera de misión prácticamente las 24 hrs, sin ir a ver a Lily o hablar con ella. – James asintió frustrado.

- Ella se fue de la casa, me he pasado una semana entera buscándola, pero siempre ha sido buena escondiéndose cuando ha querido. Pensé que después de casarnos se le quitaría esa mala costumbre que tenía cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el salón unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

- Lily cree que tú estas teniendo sexo con la rubia – dijo con extrema calma.

- ¡QUE! Pero como puede creer eso. – James se pasó las manos por el pelo desesperado, logran desordenarlo aún más.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con tu poco interés de ir a verla y estar con ella. Brown ha mencionado que todos creen que tu matrimonio ficticio está más que consumado.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! Primero pone sus manos en _mi_ Lily, luego le hace creer que yo podría estar con otra que no sea ella.

- Debe hacerlo sin darse cuenta, nadie sabe que tú y Lily estaban casados. De todas formas no creo que ellos estén juntos, aunque a él no le faltan las ganas.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – respondió picado James.

- Los vi en el ascensor antes de llegar a la reunión, Lily dejó muy claro que tú te estabas divirtiendo con tu nueva conquista y luego vi como ella te observaba llegar recién bañado y del brazo de Samantha en la reunión. Creí que se desmayaría en ese momento. Dime James, ¿No te diste cuenta? Normalmente soy yo el despistado el que nunca se da cuenta de los sentimientos del resto de la gente, ni de los míos llego a enterarme.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido, era obvio que su llegada de esta mañana daba mucho a pensar y a llegar a conclusiones equivocadas, pero él nunca creyó que Lily iba a estar ahí, se suponía que sólo debían asistir los jefes de cada misión y Lily sólo era una de las aurores que estaba colaborando. Se maldijo a si mismo por dejar que ella pensase algo así.

- No la había visto, no pensé que ella estaría allí.

- Yo no la vi muy bien Cornamenta, parecía enferma, demasiado pálida. Y cuando se fue…

- _Abrazada_ de ese tipo. – la furia era patente en el rostro de James y más aún en sus puños que se cerraban con fuerza a sus costados.

- Él sólo estuvo en el lugar y el momento adecuado, ¿O esperabas que ella se dejase ayudar por ti después de que la rubia se apoyara en tu hombro esta mañana? No lo creo.

- Estas más perceptivo que nunca, Canuto. La buena vida en el extranjero te ha sentado bien, ¿O existe acaso alguna _otra_ razón para tanta sensibilidad?

- No es mi culpa que tus problemas sean tan evidentes, Jimmy. Si hubieses dejado de mirar con odio a Brown también lo habrías notado.

- Insisto, hay algo que tú no me has dicho. – Sirius le dio la espalda a su amigo y se quedó mirando una de las pinturas del salón por largos minutos – Escúpelo, Canuto. ¿Qué es lo que no has dicho?

- Estoy saliendo con alguien. – respondió el merodeador.

- Eso no es novedad, tú _siempre_ estás saliendo con alguien. – James se levantó de su asiento y mareándose al hacerlo, caminó hasta pararse al lado de su amigo con la intención de averiguar que es lo que había de interesante en la pintura que Sirius seguía observando detalladamente.

- Estas perdiendo facultades, Jimmy, en serio. ¿O es que has bebido demasiado?

- Responde de una vez, Hombre.

- Tengo novia.

James abrió la boca ante la sorpresa, definitivamente tenía que estar borracho porque había escuchado decir que su mejor amigo y hermano Sirius Orión Black tenía novia, eso ni en sus sueños llegó a imaginárselo.

- Estas bromeando, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tú? ¿Con Novia? Imposible.

- Se llama Elizabeth.

- ¡¿Qué?! En serio, Canuto. Desde que te conozco, y ya son muchisimos años ya, nunca creí oirte decir algo así. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Qué hizo?

- Eh… es inglesa de hecho, pero vive en España donde yo estaba en una misión, es actriz y la conocí mientras actuaba. Ya te la presentaré cuando venga en una semanas, y que hizo, no sé, supongo que el hecho de que no quisiera salir conmigo tuvo algo que ver. – Sirius se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de seguir explicando su extraña relación.

- Esto si que ha sido una sorpresa. Hombre, en serio no me lo veía venir. – James le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Sirius, como apoyándolo – Vamos, Canuto, no te pongas así, Remus y yo no dejaremos de quererte sólo porque ahora estés _enamorado_ – dicho esto James comenzó a reírse sin parar, tanto que se agarraba los costados del abdomen, Sirius se cabreó y se embarcaron en una de sus típicas peleas, igual a las que tenían en el colegio.

Exhaustos de pelearse, terminaron sentados en la alfombra del salón, bebiendo una copa más de whisky y conversando de los buenos tiempos.

Para cuando Samantha volvió a la casa, James y Sirius seguía conversando alegremente.

- ¿Ustedes dos se han pasado toda la tarde bebiendo?

- No veo porque debe importarte, nena.

- Me importa, Black, porque Jamsie y yo tenemos que ir a una fiesta esta noche, es muy importante que asistamos, podríamos avanzar mucho en este caso.

- Seguro, te morirás si faltas a una de esas grandes fiestas – respondió Sirius con sarcasmo. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que James habló.

- Yap yo iré a ese baile, en cuanto encuentre la forma de pararme de aquí. – James se tambaleaba al levantarse de la alfombra.

Samantha seguía su duelo de miradas con Sirius como invitándole a desafiarle ahora que James había dicho que iría a esta fiesta.

Ella no podía perder una oportunidad de lucirse con James en sociedad, si todo el mundo creía que él era su marido, ella lograría que en la intimidad también lo fuese, Sirius sólo era un obstáculo más que saldar.

- Cornamenta, no puedes ir así a una fiesta así.

- Claro que puedo, de todas formas la gente ahí ni siquiera se entera de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Tú también podrías venir, Canuto.

- ¡No! – gritó Samantha, ambos le miraron, James tratando de enfocar la mirada y Sirius con un profundo odio en sus ojos – digo… él no tiene invitación.

- Mira niñita, Sirius Black no necesita una invitación.

- De todas formas son unas fiestas aburridísimas, y no vas a poder estar conmigo.

- Arggg Cornamenta, a veces no logro entender como has dejado que te laven la cabeza así, con razón están las cosas como están.

Dicho esto, Sirius tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa de James dando un sonoro portazo.

- Jamsie, yo no quería que discutieras con tu amigo por mi culpa – el semblante culposo de Samantha hubiese sido perfectamente reconocido como falso por James, si no hubiese bebido tanto, pero en ese momento todo parecía tan real.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará, así es su carácter.

- Tú sabes que a mi me entusiasman tan poco estas fiestas como a ti, si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí.

- No sería una mala idea, no quiero hacer el ridículo. Ya iremos en otra ocasión, ahora sólo quiero ducharme y tirarme en mi cama.

- Si yo también estoy cansada, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir. Que descanses Jamsie.

Samantha se metió en su habitación con rapidez, James caminó a la suya zigzagueando por el pasillo, cuando finalmente entró se derrumbó unos minutos en su cama antes de usar toda su voluntad para entrar al baño, ducharse, lavarse los dientes y volver a lanzarse a su cama.

El agua de la ducha no pareció mejorar el estado de embriaguez de James, el mundo seguía dando muchas vueltas y demasiado rápido como para apenas afirmarse. Salió del baño sólo con su ropa interior – unos boxers blancos – y sin sus lentes, porque estos le mareaban aún más.

Apagó la luz del baño y la habitación quedó a oscuras, dio unos pasos hacia su mesa de luz pero fue interceptado en el camino por un cuerpo cálido que estaba enfrente, se aferró a ella para no caerse encima, trató de enfocar la mirada pero le fue imposible.

- ¿Samantha? – preguntó James extrañado de que ella estuviese en su habitación - ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz del merodeador salió más rasposa de lo que realmente era.

Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, sin embargo se dedicó a besarle con todas sus ansias. James al principio se sorprendió, luego dejo de pensar y comenzó a responderle sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, sus manos aún estaban firmemente aferradas la estrecha cintura de Samantha para mantener algo de equilibrio, la acercó aún más a su cuerpo en un acto _casi_ reflejo.

- _James_ – gimió Samantha casi sin aire.

El sonido de su nombre en la voz de Samantha devolvió a James a la realidad. ¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO? La soltó inmediatamente y se alejó unos pasos chocando con la pared y afirmándose de ella.

- Será mejor que te vayas – dijo James con rudeza.

- Pero…

- Nada. Sólo vete a tu cuarto y déjame en paz.

Indignada y herida en su orgullo Samantha se limitó a salir de la habitación de James en silencio cerrando la puerta estrenduosamente.

James casi se ahogó con la angustia que estaba presionándole el pecho, Lily jamás le perdonaría algo así, incluso si no se hubiese acostado con ella. _Su_ Lily no se lo perdonaría, acababa de ser enterrado en vida en una tumba que él mismo se había cavado.

No pudo pensar mucho más el alcohol estaba haciendo demasiados estragos en su sangre, se lanzó en su cama y cerró los ojos olvidando que existía.

·&·&·&·&·

Lily se despertó de un salto, le dolía la cabeza tanto como si le estuviesen taladrando en el cerebro, intentó incorporarse, un sonido molesto en sus oídos estaba comenzando a enloquecerla.

El teléfono de su habitación estaba sonando sin parar, quiso tirarlo al piso pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo estaba muy oscuro debía ser de noche, _¿Quién le llamaría a esa hora? ¿James? ¡¿La había encontrado?!_ Pensó Lily con horror, alzó el auricular.

- ¿Si?

- Lily, siento despertarte.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Son las dos de la mañana. No, no sucede nada malo. Sólo quería saber cómo estás.

- No puede ser que me estés llamando a estas horas sólo para saber como estoy – respondió Lily incorporándose en la cama y alzando un poco la voz preocupada. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Primero dime como te sientes.

- Estoy bien, Kevin. – omitió el insignificante hecho de que la cabeza se le estaba partiendo y que sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como si fuese de plomo.

- Ok. Mira Lily, le hemos tendido una emboscada a nuestro principal sospechoso, sé que querías participar, pero sólo te dejaré venir si te sientes realmente bien. – Un intensa sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Lily, acción es todo lo que le faltaba a su vida para sentirse viva y no un saco de patatas, como llevaba sintiéndose gran parte de este mes. Finalmente algo interesante que hacer.

- Estaré ahí en cinco minutos, no comiencen sin mí.

- Lily… - dijo Kevin como advirtiéndole con el tono.

- Estoy bien. Al fin algo por lo que valga la pena este trabajo, tomaré mi varita y estaré ahí en menos de lo que te imaginas.

- Bien. Adiós.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para procesar, se levantó con agilidad, y dos segundos después había vuelto a caer en la cama debido al mareo. "_oh oh. Esto no puede ser bueno_" pensó, pero no le dio importancia, cuando finalmente pudo erguirse con un solo golpe de varita se cambio de ropa y desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Si van a enviarme un bociferador, avísenme para estar preparada. Y les recuerdo que las maldiciones imperdonables siguen siendo imperdonables y se castigan con muchos años en Azkaban, sólo recuérdenlo cuando quieran asesinarme._

_No me odien, que entraré en depresión._

_Para quienes no lo han leído, les invito a pasar por dos de mis historias nuevas: Beatlemanía y Retazos. Ambas son tablas de viñetas con pasadizos de la vida de James y Lily. Y debo decirlo, me encantan!_

_Ahora si me voy. Denle al go!_

_Nos leemos en unos 3 meses más jajajajaja. Sólo bromeaba no me miren así. ¬¬ Que poco sentido del humor jiji_

_Miles de Cariños. Jaqui_


	10. No puede ser bueno

_Hola Pequeñas saltamontes! ¿Qué tal os va?_

_Estoy segura que me odian más que a nadie en la vida por no actualizar antes, y podría darles una millonada de excusas, ninguna válida y todas agravando la falta. Por tanto sólo les diré que no he abandonado este fic, no pretendo hacerlo (ni con ninguno de mis fics, aunque me tarde una eternidad en actualizar). De momento quiero terminar con dos de mis fics: Sorpresas y La tabla de los Beatles, a los cuales les queda uno y dos capítulos respectivamente. Luego de eso me volveré a dedicar por completo a mis longs fics y a retazos._

_Bien, ahora sobre el capítulo de hoy, os cuento que trae algo de acción, rubro que jamás había abordado antes, así que espero que haya salido bien, tenemos algo de drama y espero sinceramente que nadie muera de un ataque cardíaco al final. (Tengo una amiga propensa a eso cada vez que lee mis fics, y sí nabi me refiero a ti)._

_Todos los Hechizos usados, y los nombres de las criaturas las pueden encontrar en la enciclopedia potterica de harrylatino . com_

_Mmmm Se me queda algo más en el tintero, antes de aburrirlas completamente con mi bla bla bla, ahh sí este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Aldonza Black, por su compañía y su apoyo incondicional, aún en mis periodos de sequía literaria. _

_**&·&·&·&**  
_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de HP, Ni en mis sueños, pero puede que de James Potter sí, al menos en mi sueños._

Capítulo 10:

**No Puede ser Bueno, Nada Bueno.**

Lily se encontró a si misma en la oscuridad de un ante jardín, frente a un gran edificio muggle que parecía estar abandonado.

Caminó unos pasos antes de insonorizar sus movimientos con un silencioso hechizo, una pequeña luz roja intermitente le señaló el lugar al que debía dirigirse.

- No has tardado nada, ¿Segura estas bien? Estas demasiado pálida.

- Kevin, si vuelves a hacerme esa pregunta yo misma me encargaré de que no puedas volver a hablar en tu vida – respondió Lily exasperada por la sobreprotección, James era demasiado sobre protector con ella, y ni siquiera a él -que era su esposo- se lo permitía, mucho menos a un amigo.

- Entendí el punto. Bien, se supone que nuestro sospechoso esta en el interior, nos separaremos en grupos de a dos, tú vendrás conmigo, Phil y Tom irán por la puerta trasera, Steve y Cathy irán por el costado derecho, nosotros iremos por el izquierdo.

- ¿Cuántos hay en el interior?

- No estamos seguros, puede que hayan uno o dos, esperemos que así sea, de lo contrario tendremos que pedir refuerzos a la oficina de aurores – al escuchar eso, Lily se congeló, no quería encontrarse a James de nuevo, no estaba preparada para una nueva escena como la de la mañana. – Bien, ahora despleguémonos, si algo sale mal estaremos todos relativamente cerca.

Kevin y Lily caminaron en la oscuridad intentando pasar inadvertidos en caso de que hubiese alguien vigilando el edificio.

Lily apuntó una de las ventanas laterales y esta se abrió con un chirrido, instintivamente ambos se agacharon al suelo, al ver que no había peligro visible entraron por la ventana haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Entraron a un corredor desierto, al fondo del cual se veía el resplandor de la luz encendida de una habitación.

- Esto es todo lo que me hacía falta – murmuró para sí misma Lily.

- Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste en acción – la amable sonrisa de Kevin logró hacerla sonreír a ella también.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto es como andar en bicicleta, no se olvida nunca.

- ¿Qué es una bicileta? – Preguntó Kevin interesado.

- Recuérdame que te muestre alguna cuando salgamos de esta.

Con sus varitas en alto llegaron hasta el final del corredor, donde la puerta semiabierta dejaba entre ver la iluminación en el interior, permitiendo oír unas voces provenientes del interior, aunque se escuchaban más bien como unos murmullos lejanos.

- Voy a entrar – dijo Lily.

- No puedes – respondió Kevin con severidad – te verán, es demasiado arriesgado.

- Hablas como Potter.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – dijo Kevin algo molesto.

- Siempre prohibiéndome actuar por mi misma, pero es bueno que sepas desde ya, nunca he sido buena obedeciendo a los hombres, no creo que vaya a comenzar ahora.

Dicho esto, Lily hizo un hechizo desilusionador sobre si misma y silenció sus pasos, caminó con tranquilidad en la nueva estancia, encontrando a dos magos jugando ajedrez mágico mientras conversaban, la luz provenía de una chimenea donde ardía un gran fuego.

Cerca de donde se encontraban los hombres había una mesa llena de pergaminos, uno de ellos estaba extendido mostrando los planos de una edificación y otro que parecía un mapa donde se habían marcado algunas localidades.

- ¿Crees que Ray aparezca hoy por aquí? – dijo uno de los magos, que tenía el cabello rubio pajizo, ojos pequeños y cafés, un cuerpo grande y musculoso, parecía casi un gigante de grandes brazos.

- No lo sé, ayer dijo que vendría y no lo hizo. Pero tiene que llevarse la Runespoor pronto, antes de que una de las cabezas ataque a la otra. El cliente dijo que no la aceptaría a menos que tuviese las tres cabezas intactas. – Este mago estaba de espaldas a Lily y parecía tener la misma masa corporal gigantesca que el otro, su cabello era negro, grasiento y largo.

- ¿Y para que diablos quiere las tres cabezas? Con dos productoras de huevos basta y sobra.

- Ya sabes como son los productores de esas pociones, no pagaran los cincuenta mil galeons a menos que la criatura este intacta. Cada vez necesitamos mayores cantidades de poción sedante para tranquilizarlas.

_Con __que tienen serpientes de tres cabezas_ pensó Lily mientras intentaba acercarse más los pergaminos. Por el rabillo del ojo visualizó a Kevin escabulléndose en la habitación y ocultándose en el costado de un enorme armario justo frente a la chimenea.

- La venta de huevos de dragón es mucho más sencilla y trae buenas retribuciones, no sé para que Ray quiere tener todo tipo de criaturas metidas aquí, la ultima vez que trajo un dragón estuvo a punto de quemarnos a todos en ese subterráneo.

_Dragones! Esto cada vez se pone mejor_ pensó Kevin, intentando localizar la posición de Lily en la habitación, estaba demasiado conciente de que si alguien se aparecía por esa chimenea él estaría descubierto.

Una súbita oleada de viento en la habitación creada por la varita de Lily le permitió a ella tomar algunos de los pergaminos sin que se dieran cuenta y esconderlo en su ropa.

- ¡¡Qué es ese viento? ¿De donde viene?! – dijo el mago de pelo negro, levantándose rápidamente de su silla y botando de paso parte de las fichas del ajedrez.

- ¡Cálmate, Rocko! Haz arruinado la partida, debe ser sólo una ventana en el pasillo.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Ray dijo que estuviésemos atentos, se enteró que había unos aurores pendientes de todos sus movimientos.

Una explosión se escucho en el subterráneo, ambos magos comprendieron que algo andaba muy mal y salieron del lugar en segundos.

- Tienes suerte que no te hayan visto al salir – espetó Lily a Kevin que aún estaba semi oculta por la sombra del armario.

Lily deshizo su hechizo desilusionador, tomó todos los pergaminos minimizándolos y ocultándolos en su ropa.

- Salgamos de aquí, Lily. Tenemos que encontrar el subterráneo y ver que esta sucediendo.

Ambos atravesaron rápidamente el corredor, llegando a una estancia central donde había muchas puertas.

- Lo mejor será que nos separemos.

- No, Lily es peligroso. Iremos Juntos.

- Son demasiadas puertas, no encontraremos el subterráneo si no nos dividimos, puede que nuestros compañeros estén en peligro. ¡Muévete de una vez!

Con eso Lily entró en una de las puertas susurrando _alohomora_ para poder abrirlas, entró en lo que parecía una oficina demasiado ordenada, comprendió definitivamente eso no le llevaría a donde quería llegar.

Al volver a la estancia donde se había separado de Kevin, sin perder tiempo se adentró en otra de las puertas, la que resulto dar con una la escalera, dándole la opción de subir o bajar. Evitando el mareo que le produjo mirar hacia abajo corrió por las escaleras para encontrarse con gritos, mezclados entre hechizos y exclamaciones de dolor, provenientes del piso inferior.

Cuando Lily finalmente pudo ver lo que sucedía, se encontró con un paisaje nada prometedor para ellos, dos de sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, Phil aún se defendía desde el suelo contra un mago diferente a los que había visto hablando en el piso superior, era mucho más delgado y su rostro tenía una expresión de locura. Tom parecía desmayado, mientras Steve se enfrentaba al gigantón rubio que ya había visto y a una bruja de pelo castaño y una túnica verde chillón demasiado apretada para su abultado sobrepeso.

- _Desmaius!_ – Le gritaba Cathy al mago de pelo negro que había estado jugando ajedrez hace poco. Este con una sorpresiva agilidad para el enorme tamaño de su cuerpo esquivó el hechizo. El mago le apuntó con la varita a la joven y antes de poder pronunciar nada se escuchó la voz de Lily.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – La varita del hombre salió volando hasta la mano de Lily, luego volviendo apuntar con las dos varitas en mano gritó – _Desmaius!_

Esta vez el hechizo, sí le alcanzó, dejándolo inmóvil en el piso.

- Gracias, Lily – dijo Cathy en un susurro mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, antes de correr ella y Lily a ayudar a los demás.

Cathy se encargó de luchar con la mujer, mientras Lily ayudaba a Phil que parecía mal herido.

En un momento de descuido entre la batalla de hechizos entre el mago delgado y Lily, un hechizo logró impactar en el abdomen de Lily dejando una gran herida que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

- _Protego!_ – Gritó Lily sin alcanzar a protegerse completamente antes de que le siguieran lanzando hechizos – _Flipendo!_

El mago cayó inconciente a unos metros de Lily, mientras ella caía al suelo de rodillas, cuando miró a su alrededor Kevin ya estaba acabando con el resto de los magos que había en el edificio, mientras Cathy derribaba a la bruja con la que peleaba.

- Lily! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Kevin corriendo hacia ella – Merlín! Te han herido!!.

Antes de poder cerciorarse como estaban sus demás compañeros, Lily se desmayó junto al incipiente charco de sangre que se formaba a su alrededor.

**&·&·&·&·&**

- ¡¡Despierta Potter!! – gritó Sirius abriendo de par en par las cortinas de la habitación de James dejando entrar la pálida luz del poco sol que había aquella nublada mañana. Ahora Sirius le lanzaba unos jeans a la cara a su amigo mientras éste gruñía.

- ¡¡Quieres dejar de gritar, Canuto?! – respondió visiblemente enojado James mientras metía su cabeza bajo la almohada. La voz de Sirius se escuchaba aumentada diez veces más en su cabeza después de la borrachera de la noche anterior, en tanto el dolor estaba abriéndose paso en su cerebro.

- Si no te mueves de ahí en un segundo voy a lanzarte una maldición imperdonable, o tal vez sólo deje que tu rubia esposa se te caiga encima, seguro eso es peor que todo.

- ¡Maldición! Canuto, ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan importante a esta hora? – furioso James intentaba alcanzar su varita para callar a Sirius, o al menos eso intentaba porque aún se sentía borracho y enormemente mareado.

- Encontré a Lily. Esta en San Mungo.

Antes de que Sirius terminase de decir el nombre de su _verdadera_ esposa, como si un resorte invisible hubiese tirado a James de la cama, éste encaró a Sirius con el rostro desencajado por la angustia.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué hace en San Mungo? ¡¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – Las preguntas brotaban de la boca de James por docena mientras se ponía los jeans y la polera que Sirius amablemente le había arrojado a la cara.

- Si no estuvieras tan ocupado haciendo el idiota enrollándote con esa rubia sabrías lo que ha pasado, – James hizo una mueca de dolor ante esas palabras abriendo la boca para rebatir aquella acusación – Ahora mueve el culo, Potter!!.

- ¡¡NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA!! – gritó James antes de lanzarse contra el crepitante fuego de su chimenea y dirigirse a San Mungo.

Llegaron a una amplia sala de recepción, donde había una mujer detrás de un alto mesón.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Lily Evans? – preguntó James demasiado ansioso, sin preocuparse por saludar.

- Buenos días. Bienvenido al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Lily Evans? – Exasperado James miraba a la mujer que no se inmutaba siquiera, como si la mujer que él _ama_ no estuviese muriéndose en algún lugar de ese edificio.

- ¿Sabe usted lo que le ha sucedido? – preguntó la recepcionista con calma.

- Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándoselo – bramó James.

- Cálmate, James. – dijo Sirius que había salido hace poco de la chimenea.

- Si usted no me especifica si fue algún accidente por artefacto, o una herida por alguna criatura o por algún hechizo, difícilmente yo pueda ayudarle. – la mujer esta vez sí se veía molesta, pero no perdía el tono de voz típico de recepcionista que no se influencia con nada.

- Ella es auror, hubo un accidente ayer por la noche, estoy seguro que puedes saber algo de al respecto, preciosa. – la voz seductora de Sirius acompañada de un imperceptible guiño, le robaron una sonrisita a la recepcionista.

- Espere aquí, veré que puedo hacer por usted – dicho esto le dio una mirada envenenada a James y se alejó del mesón hacia una puerta que había a sus espaldas.

- Eres increíble, Canuto – irritado James no podía dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro frente al mesón de recepción.

- Bueno, sí y más inteligente también, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. – al acabar de decir esto, la recepcionista regresó dirigiéndose directamente a Sirius e ignorando a James.

- La Srta Lily Evans – comenzó a decir la recepcionista, _Señora, mi señora_ murmuró muy bajito James sin que nadie pudiese oírle. – está en la habitación 4075a, en la cuarta planta, no se han admitido visitas, pero puede subir por aquella puerta directamente. – finalizó sus palabras guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

Antes de que Sirius respondiese algo, James partió corriendo hacia la puerta que había señalado la recepcionista y llegó a la cuarta planta en pocos segundos. Abrió las puertas de cristal para encontrarse con un pasillo largo y amplio, muy bien iluminado que resaltaba las puertas de cristal de cada habitación.

Hacia la mitad del pasillo, había un pequeño grupo de pie, James se dirigió hacia ellos reconociendo a la distancia a Kevin, que tenía una apariencia fatal y sus ropas estaban salpicadas de sangre.

_Oh Dios, que esa no sea la sangre de Lily_ suplicó James en su mente.

- Potter – dijo Kevin visiblemente sorprendido de verlo ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo está Lily? – preguntó sin más, sin preocuparse de que se notase demasiado la desesperación en su voz. Kevin hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró rindiéndose a decirle lo que sabía.

- Débil, aún no pueden parar la hemorragia, no se sabe que hechizo usaron contra ella.

- ¡PERO COMO ES QUE NO SABEN! – gritó James furioso – Es que no tienen especialistas aquí, que acaso no hay nadie que sepa lo qué le hicieron.

- Baja la voz, Potter. Estamos en un hospital, y por si no lo sabes hay más gente atendiéndose aquí. – espetó Kevin con voz fría.

Sirius había llegado a los pocos minutos que James, parándose junto a James evitando que éste se le lanzase a golpes a Kevin.

- Black, este es un día de sorpresas. ¿Cómo supieron lo que sucedió?

- Ya sabes, un buen auror siempre sabe más de lo necesario – respondió Sirius peligrosamente en calma.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió James demandando una respuesta.

- No puedo decirte, es calificado. Crouch me dijo que no podía divulgar nada.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan lame botas, Brown? – James quería simplemente matarlo a golpes, por idiota, por creerse con el derecho de saber _más_ de Lily, que él mismo, _su_ propio esposo, ¡era inédito! Y completamente absurdo.

- Mira Potter, no sé qué te ha traído aquí con tanto apremio, pero sólo te diré una cosa…

Y antes de poder decir más, salió de la habitación de Lily el sanador a cargo, un mago de mediana edad vestido con una túnica verde casi completamente ensangrentada.

James palideció más aún al verlo. No parecía traer buenas noticias.

- Kevin Brown. – llamó el sanador.

Kevin se alejó de James y Sirius, para tener una conversación privada con el sanador.

- ¿Cómo está Lily? ¿Ya pasó el peligro? ¿Ha dejado de sangrar?

- No, aún no hemos podido detener la hemorragia, quien hizo aquel hechizo sabía lo que hacía, aunque ha ido disminuyendo con el paso de las horas, esperamos que en un par de horas ceda completamente. Ahora no es Lily quien corre mayor peligro. – Kevin miró al sanador confundido – es el bebé, ha perdido demasiada sangre y la poción pro hemática no ha actuado lo suficientemente rápido para restituir los volúmenes de sangre corporal adecuados.

- ¿Bebé? ¿Lily está _embarazada_?

- Sí, aunque lamento decir que no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más podrá estarlo. Hacemos todo lo posible, mientras antes se detenga el sangramiento mejor para el feto. Las siguientes horas son críticas, así que te pido que estés calmado, lamento tener que darte la noticia en estas circunstancia, sólo podemos esperar lo mejor para tu hijo.

El sanador se alejó, dejando a Kevin completamente preocupado.

_¿Lily embarazaba?_ - Pensó para si mismo - _Si yo definitivamente no soy el padre de esa criatura que se debate entre la vida y la muerte ¿Quién lo es?_

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a un desesperado James Potter moviéndose de un lado a otro a punto de estallar por exceso de sentimientos.

- Esto _no_ puede ser bueno – murmuró Kevin demasiado bajito como para que nadie más le escuchase.

**&·&·&·&**

* * *

_Cha chan!!Jijiji. Ya no me miren así se va a esconder detrás de una roca gigante y habla desde allí para protegerse de maldiciones imperdonables_

_James se enojará con ustedes si me hacen daño, no quieren enfrentarse a la furia de un merodeador, especialmente en el estado nervioso en que se encuentra actualmente después de este final._

_So. Tenemos a una Lily sufriendo una baja de la volemia demasiado riesgosa para su incipiente embarazo. ¿Alcanzará el verdadero padre a enterarse de que tendrá un hijo? ¿Si es que llega tenerlo? Muajajaja lease como risa malévola_

_Nada de Samantha por hoy, lo que me hace feliz, pero tenemos otra mujer exasperante, ¿han notado que las recepcionistas nunca se alteran con nada? sobretodo cuando uno llega super acongojado. pido perdón a las recepcionistas de antemano pero es que es como que si nada les afectara, sobretodo en los hospitales._

_Y antes de que vuelva a desaparecerme por un largo periodo Hago notar que no han sido 3 meses esta vez Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior, me hacen inmensamente feliz, y de corazón espero que NO olviden mi historia, como algunas de ustedes han dicho, cosa que puede suceder, pero para quienes seguirán leyendo pese a todo, les garantizo que no abandonaré este fic, porque estoy demasiado encariñada con él, con todos en general, pero con este en particular._

_Perdón por no actualizar con la frecuencia que debería, pero pondré de mi parte por hacer que eso se mejore, es todo lo que puedo prometerles sin mentir._

_So. Reviews are LOVE! Dadle al Go!_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui._


	11. Está Embarazada

_Hola Hola!!_

_Estoy muy contenta! Porque no me he tardado ni un mes en volver a actualizar, así que no podrán matarme. _

_Y como nos hacía falta un poquito de drama, les dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste._

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece.

**Cap.11: Está Embarazada.**

La luminosa sala en que yacía Lily era acogedora a pesar de la situación en que su habitante se encontraba.

El tenue sol londinense acariciaba pecosa piel de Lily. Arrancaba, por momentos, reflejos caoba de su cabello, y pese a la palidez extrema de su rostro sus labios hacían contraste con su piel.

Aferrada a su mano nívea, una mano masculina fuerte y temblorosa intentaba en vano trasmitirle toda la vitalidad de la que ella carecía.

Él la observaba con intensidad, rogando que ella se despertase pronto, o que al menos despertase, en el momento que fuese, pero que despertase.

Después de muchas horas. Tantas que ya ni recordaba cuantas, sintió que la fortaleza se le escapaba del cuerpo, y todos sus miedos comenzaron a hacer mella en él debilitando constantemente sus esperanzas.

Lily estaba ahí, tendida en una camilla de hospital, blanca como el papel, desangrándose poco a poco, sin luchar contra ello, dejándose llevar, apartándose aún más de él.

La impotencia de no poder hacer algo para ayudarle, para traerla a la vida nuevamente le torturaba más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Odiaba ser el espectador ante una muerte que parecía inevitable.

Y entre todo el revoltijo de emociones que sentía, la culpa le invadía cual veneno, la sensación de odiarse a si mismo por no haber podido ayudarle, por no estar allí para protegerle como debía ser.

Tal y como se había prometido desde que la conoció.

Finalmente, se derrumbó en la silla al costado de la camilla, sin soltar su mano y dejando que las lágrimas le desbordasen. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano que aún sostenía y se quedó allí quieto por mucho tiempo.

- Por favor… Por favor, Lily. No me dejes aquí, _te necesito_. – Era el grito ahogado de su corazón que salía de sus labios como un susurro – Por favor, _despierta_.

**&·&·&·&**

Cuando Lily finalmente abrió los ojos, sólo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la sala desde un rincón.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, tanto así que no creía tener las fuerzas para sentarse o siquiera levantar la cabeza.

No recordaba muy bien que había sucedido, sólo la pelea, luego sangre y después nada. Hasta ahora. Probó acomodarse un poco, pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado, prefirió algo más fácil como levantar su mano, pero había algo cálido y pesado sobre ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo logró levantar un poco la cabeza y vio quien tenía su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Un dolor más fuerte que el de su propio cuerpo le atravesó el corazón, no esperaba verle allí, pero toda oposición a su presencia se desvanecía al ver aquella expresión de angustia en el rostro de James.

Con cautela intentó quitar su mano, sin despertarlo, pero él se aferró aún más a ella. Lily sonrió inconcientemente ante aquel gesto. El James que tenía en frente, aún en sueños la desarmaba, la dejaba sin excusas, y por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar porque estaba tan herida por su causa, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza sabía con certeza todo lo malo que había sucedido entre ellos, no quería recordarlo. No ahora.

Sólo quería disfrutar de su cercanía unos instantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta con cuidado, desde su posición Lily no podía ver a su nuevo visitante, así que espero paciente hasta que ese alguien se aproximase.

La persona que se acercó no era conocida para Lily, pero al ver el uniforme de San Mungo supuso que sería el sanador.

- Lily – dijo el hombre despacio – ¿me escuchas? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansada, me duele el cuerpo, el abdomen principalmente. ¿Es eso malo?

- Es normal, llevas cinco días inconciente, y tienes una gran herida en tu abdomen. Has perdido mucha sangre, el hechizo que usaron contra ti es aún desconocido para nosotros pero hemos logrado detener la hemorragia al menos de momento. Esperamos que evoluciones favorablemente en los días siguientes, sin embargo es muy necesario que no hagas movimiento alguno, porque podrías precipitar un nuevo sangramiento.

- ¿Cinco días inconciente? – atinó Lily a decir, sin captar la mitad de lo que el sanador le había dicho. El sonrió levemente.

- Sí, puede que estés algo desorientada en las próximas horas, sin embargo eso irá cediendo, no debes presionarte más de lo necesario.

- Gra…Gracias…

- Es bueno saber que estás mejor, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, habían demasiadas probabilidades de que no despertases. Ahora descansa. Le diré al joven que ha estado afuera todo este tiempo que ya has despertado. De momento puedes despertarle – dijo señalando a James que aún dormía apoyado en la camilla – se alegrará de que saber que has despertado.

Lily sólo pudo asentir, aún no muy segura de despertar a su marido o no, la verdad es que no se atrevía a pensar más respecto a él. Una sensación abrumadora le sofocaba y le hacía difícil respirar cuando pensaba demasiado en él.

Cuando por fin Lily decidió ceder ante las ganas de acariciarle aquel desordenado cabello, no alcanzó a hacer mucho antes de que James despertase sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Lily? – James se despertó asustado, pero cuando miró finalmente a su esposa, la felicidad se abría paso en su interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Cuidado Potter. Que aún está delicada. – Dijo Kevin desde la entrada de la sala, mirando intensamente a Lily, que parecía aún más confusa.

- No me digas lo que debo o no hacer con mi… con Lily! – respondió James con voz amenazante.

- Acaba de salir de la inconciencia por una herida que no para de sangrar y tu la aprietas de esa forma, ¿esperas que vuelva a sangrar?

James lo miró otra vez desafiante, pero lo pensó mejor y dejo a Lily respirar después de aquel entusiasta abrazo.

Ambos se dispusieron a cada lado de la camilla, mirando a Lily esperando que ella dijese algo.

- Me quieren decir que hacen aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no deberían estar trabajando? – al oír estas palabras. James suspiró aliviado de tenerla de vuelta, y Kevin sonrió.

- No es momento que te preocupes del trabajo, Lily. En cuanto a ti Potter, Crouch no ha parado de enviarte lechuzas, lo último que oí es que Samantha venía para acá para llevarte a casa.

Como un balde de agua fría todo lo que Lily se estaba negando a recordar, cayó sobre ella generando un dolor aún más fuerte que cualquiera que pudiese sentir. Y aunque sabía que ese dolor estaba en su corazón, sus manos se apresuraron hacia su vientre, al parecer lo que sentía era más real de lo que pensaba. Bajo sus manos parecía que le hubiesen atravesado con una espada, y comenzaba a retorcerse inevitablemente.

- Pedazo de idiota, mira lo que le has hecho a Lily. – bramó James al ver a su esposa llorar ante lo que parecía un suplicio, quería quitarle el dolor, o lo que fuese pero que se pasará ¡¡ya!!

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lily? Voy por el sanador. – dijo Kevin mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

- Dios mío, Lily ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James desesperado.

- Es aquí, James. Me duele. ¡Haz algo! Haz que se pase, por favor – Lily llorando angustiada, le señalaba el lugar donde ella tenía sus manos. James sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre su vientre y rezar para que todo pasará pronto.

- Lily por favor, ¿dime que hacer?¡¡¿Qué hago?!! ¡¡¡¡Y porqué el sanador no llega!!!! Iré por él – James hizo ademán de alejarse de la camilla, pero Lily le tomó el brazo con demasiada fuerza evitando que se alejase, volviendo a dejar las manos de James donde estaban.

- No te vayas, James. Por favor – suplicó Lily llorando aún más, aunque el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso el calor de las manos de James le aliviaba un poco. – No me dejes.

James la observó un instante, como si esas palabras tuviesen un significado mucho más amplio que para lo que fueron usadas. Ella le apretaba el brazo conforme el dolor aumentaba clavando las uñas en su piel, pero James no podía notar más que el suplicio por el que pasaba _su_ Lily en esos momentos.

En aquel momento entraron un grupo de sanadores, alejando a James del lado de Lily. Uno de ellos le tomo por los brazos indicándole la salida.

- No me voy a ir, ella me pidió que me quedará.

- Señor tiene que salir.

- ¡Pero tengo que estar aquí! – gritó James. – ¡No puedo dejarla sola!

- No estará sola, necesitamos atenderla, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella ahora. No me obligue a sacarlo por la fuerza. – dijo el sanador, sacando finalmente a James de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontraba Kevin apoyado en una pared, con el rostro sombrío y contorsionado por la preocupación.

- Tú, mal nacido, todo esto es tú culpa – dijo James con furia dirigiéndose a Kevin que seguía sin reaccionar.

James agarró la camisa de Kevin elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del piso, Kevin parecía sorprendido pero seguía sin intentar defenderse.

- ¡James! – gritó una voz femenina del extremo del pasillo. Samantha corrió hasta donde se encontraban los hombres a punto de golpearse. - ¿Qué haces? Merlín. James deja ya a Kevin en el suelo.

- No. Me. Digas. Lo. Que. Debo. Hacer. – masculló James entre dientes.

- Te has vuelto loco, ¿Por qué vas a golpearlo? Es tu compañero, no seas idiota.

De la nada, apareció Sirius que le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Samantha y puso una mano en el hombro de James para calmarlo un poco.

- Cornamenta, hay asuntos más importantes de los que estar preocupados ahora. – dijo Sirius con voz amarga – ya habrá tiempo para golpearle después.

Sin estar convencido del todo, James dejó caer a Kevin, quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

- James, ¿Quieres explicarme porque has estado aquí durante cinco días? ¡¡Se supone que tenemos un trabajo que hacer!! – espetó enojada Samantha.

- No es algo de tu incumbencia.

- Pero yo soy tu esposa – respondió la rubia indignada.

- No. No lo eres. No tenemos que fingir frente a todo el mundo, aquí todos saben que no lo eres. Así que deja de ocupar un puesto que no te corresponde. – James cerró los ojos, necesitaba tranquilizarse un momento, no podía descargar toda su rabia contra su compañera, aunque le molestase reconocerlo ella no tenía la culpa.

Samantha por su parte no podía creer lo que había oído, nunca antes James le había tratado así.

- Crouch ha dicho que debemos volver a nuestra propia investigación. Kevin está aquí cuidando de Lily, no es necesario que tú estés aquí también perdiendo el tiempo.

- No. No me moveré de aquí hasta que yo lo decida. Además ya sabemos que Kevin no es muy eficiente en cuanto al cuidado de Lily, sino ella no estaría siendo atendida de urgencia otra vez. O ¿Me equivoco, Kevin? – Kevin finalmente intentó responder pero James se lo impidió – No respondas, bien sabemos que tengo razón. Y en cuanto al tiempo perdido, yo no lo considero perdido, y es mi tiempo y dispongo de él como se me venga en gana. Así que por ahora, Samantha. Déjame en paz.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al extremo opuesto del largo pasillo, y antes de que pudiese darle un puñetazo a la pared, Sirius detuvo el golpe, James le miró desconcertado.

- Lily está embarazada – dijo Sirius sin más. James no parpadeó por lo que parecía una eternidad, incluso dejó de respirar cuando recordó sus propias manos sobre el vientre de Lily hace pocos minutos, y el dolor que parecía estar matándole.

Algo hizo clic en su interior y dos verdades se develaron ante sus ojos.

No sólo iba a ser padre, sino que su hijo se estaba muriendo en estos momentos.

* * *

_ Y Bien? Supongo que merezco que no me asesinen por lo menos hasta que termine la historia, o no?._

_Estoy enormemente agradecida de quienes han dejado un rr para mi. Me han hecho muy feliz. _

_Y si quieren hacerme otro poquito más feliz, denle al Go! Y James les estará esperando con un beso. O puede que sea Sirius. Es una sorpresa._

_Cariños._

_Jaqui.  
_

_Pd: En cuanto a mis otros fics, al menos el ultimo capítulo de Sorpresas está siendo revisado por mi Beta, así que tardará otro poco en subirse, mientras les dejo con esto. Y para la tabla de los Beatles, ¿Alguna idea y/o petición de cual podría ser la última viñeta que es una canción a elección?._


	12. Es mi Hijo!

Hola!

Antes de que me disparen, quiero decir que acepto toda mi culpa de no haber escrito antes. Yo misma tuve que releer todo el fic para poder seguir escribiendolo, pero como siempre sigo diciendo que lo terminaré, puedo demorarme pero lo haré.

Así que espero que me perdonen, y les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Cerca de una hora estuvieron los sanadores con Lily antes de lograr estabilizarla nuevamente, prohibieron toda clase de visitas y no dijeron nada respecto del estado actual de Lily ni del bebé.

James no cabía en si mismo con tanta preocupación. Se había dedicado a caminar de un lado a otro durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron los sanadores con Lily.

Tratando de internalizar la nueva noticia de que sería padre, y de que su hijo estaba sufriendo en estos momentos.

Se había estado criticando cada segundo que no estuvo cerca de su esposa, cada momento que debió compartir con ella y no pudo por tratar de hacerse el héroe y dedicarse a encontrar una gran estafa que a nadie le importaba realmente.

Había destruido su relación con su esposa y todo… por nada.

La culpa era un sentimiento recurrente en su mente, y se dejaba sumir en ella llegando a ser un poco patético a los ojos de sus amigos.

- Potter! Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niñita. No has hecho más que auto compadecerte todo este tiempo, y no sé porque diablos no estás tratando de ir a ver a Lily. – dijo Sirius molesto.

- ¿Qué no has oído? Se nos han prohibido las visitas, nadie puede pasar a verla.

- Si algo he oído – dijo Sirius rodando los ojos exasperado – ahora Cornamenta, dime ¿Nos ha detenido eso alguna vez? Ahora deja de ser tan idiota, toma esto y yo distraeré a los demás. – dándole la capa de invisibilidad a James antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba Kevin y otros aurores del equipo en que Lily trabajaba.

James sonrió levemente antes de ponerse la capa con rapidez mientras nadie le miraba desaparecer. Sirius por su parte estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al llamar la atención de todos los presentes para que no vieran mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba Lily.

El olor a hospital y sangre se hizo más latente en el interior, devolviendo a James a la realidad que se veía allí.

Lily seguía recostada en aquella camilla, aún pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Él no pudo saber si ella dormía o se encontraba inconsciente, se acercó con cautela y sin hacer el menor ruido al costado de la camilla, se dejó la capa puesta por si alguien entraba o por si Lily despertaba. No quería alterarla, en su estado sabía que no sería lo mejor.

Como si Lily sintiese la presencia de alguien en la habitación, abrió los ojos con dificultad. Miró su alrededor. No había nadie allí sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Quién está allí? – su voz sonó más débil y ronca de lo que esperaba. Una loca idea surgió en su cabeza y llamó en voz alta - ¿James?

James por su parte no se dio cuenta cuando había contenido la respiración y al escuchar su propio nombre en los labios de ella, todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones se liberó precipitadamente logrando que se formase una leve sonrisa en los labios de Lily.

- No deberías estar aquí. – dijo ella con seriedad – Estaré bien. No es necesario que montes guardias afuera, puedes irte a trabajar.

¿Acaso ella desvariaba? James no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, lo enviaba a trabajar con Samantha, le alentaba a dejarla sola, cuando una hora atrás le había suplicado que no la dejase sola.

Dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron por la comisura de los ojos de Lily. Ella reaccionó cerrando los ojos una vez más para que él no pudiese ver la tristeza que le invadía.

Lily no quería pensar más en James, ni verlo sufriendo por ella. Quería de hecho que se fuese, que no hiciese las cosas aún más difíciles, porque viéndolo tan preocupado por ella era aún más difícil querer mantenerse lejos de él.

Antes de que James pudiese articular palabra alguna, la puerta se abrió, entrando el jefe de los sanadores acompañado de Kevin.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó el sanador acercándose sin notar la presencia de James al otro costado de la camilla. Kevin por su parte se quedó a los pies de Lily mirándola intensamente. Lily abrió los ojos y observó al sanador que sonrió aliviado de verla reaccionar.

- Lo estoy. Ahora sería tan amable de decirme que diablos sucede conmigo. Porque sé muy bien que hay algo que no quieren decirme. – dijo ella molesta.

- En tu estado no es bueno que sufras de grandes preocupaciones, podrías agravarte aún más.

- ¿Qué estado? ¿A que sé refiere? Yo soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber lo que realmente me está sucediendo. ¿Es que acaso me estoy muriendo, o he quedado con alguna secuela? Diga algo! – terminó Lily alzando un poco la voz y quedando más cansada por ese hecho.

- No Lily, no te estas muriendo, no tú al menos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó ella alterada. Mirando alternadamente la mirada sombría de Kevin y la del sanador.

- Lily estás embarazada. Y dado las severas perdidas de sangre que has sufrido tras el ataque que personalizaste. Tu bebé está aún en riesgo vital.

¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? No podía ser…

De pronto todos los mareos, la inapetencia, las náuseas, los vómitos, el cansancio, todo cayó en su lugar armando un puzzle que no se había imaginado nunca.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente?

Sus manos se fueron con extrema rapidez a su vientre que palpitaba con debilidad. Más lágrimas la inundaron.

- Lily, por favor. Necesito que estés tranquila, por el bien de tu hijo. Hemos estado haciendo lo posible por mantenerlos a ambos con vida. Ahora escúchame bien. Te dejaremos aquí durante el tiempo que sea necesario para mantener a tu hijo fuera de riesgo. Hasta el momento ha evolucionado favorablemente lo que es un indicio de que se esta comenzando a recuperar. He hablado con el padre y está de acuerdo en que te quedes aquí hasta que sea seguro trasladarte a tu casa.

James que aún oía en shock todo lo que decían de su esposa y de su hijo, casi asalta a golpes al oír que el sanador decía que el padre de _su_ hijo era Kevin. Y antes de poder revelar su presencia en la habitación Lily preguntó contrariada.

- ¿El padre? ¿De qué está hablando?

- Habla de mí, Lily. – dijo con seriedad Kevin.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida

- Los dejaré conversar solos, pero antes Lily recuerda que no debes exaltarte ni generar ninguna presión sobre tu cuerpo. Te estaremos administrado pociones que harán que tu bebé se recuperé con mayor rapidez, así que esperamos que todo se desarrolle favorablemente para ustedes.

- Gracias – respondieron Lily y Kevin al unísono. James presionaba sus puños contra sus costados intentando controlar su rabia.

El sanador salió con rapidez mientras Lily se mantenía con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en todas las nuevas noticias que había tenido.

- Lily, yo… - partió diciendo Kevin.

- No digas nada – respondió ella, de pronto alerta a la presencia de James en la habitación nuevamente. – Puedes salir unos minutos, necesito unos minutos a solas, mientras me gustaría que le dijeses a Crouch y a todos los que estén afuera que estoy bien y que saldré pronto de aquí.

Kevin asintió y salió.

James insonorizó el lugar y lo cerró mágicamente.

- Es que acaso está loco! ese pedazo de estiércol de dragón. Lo mataré, como se atreve a decir que mi hijo es suyo. – dijo James casi gritando. Saliendo de la capa y moviéndose exasperado.

- James – dijo Lily con suavidad, pero él no la escuchó mientras seguía dirigiendo improperios hacia Kevin – Potter! – alzó la voz esta vez Lily llamando la atención inmediata de James.

- Lily, yo…

- Tan sólo cállate. No escuchaste que necesitamos estar tranquilos – respondió ella acariciando su vientre una vez más.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándola intensamente.

- Las cosas no han cambiado, Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eso, simplemente, yo no tengo las fuerzas para verte, mucho menos verte a ti y a esa rubia revoloteando a tu alrededor. Estamos separados y esa es la realidad. – dijo Lily con dureza.

- Lily, no tiene que ser así, tú sabes que…

- Yo solía saber muchas cosas, ahora no tengo certeza de nada ni de nadie. Así que por ahora, necesito estar tranquila y descansar. – dijo Lily con seriedad. – vuelve a tu trabajo.

- Pero Lily! Sabes perfectamente que no me iré, no te dejaré sola.

- No estoy sola…

- Si hablas de ese pedazo de…

- Potter, me refiero a mi hijo. Mi hijo me acompaña y él está luchando para salir adelante. Yo debo hacer hasta lo imposible porque él se recupere.

- Es mi hijo también, Lily – Era tan extraño estar en esa situación, James sentía un abismo tan grande entre ellos, que les impedía disfrutar del hecho de ser padres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la voz de Lily sonaba mordaz. Estaba intentando de probarlo, de ver hasta donde llegaba su confianza en ella. Era una estupidez, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

- Las palabras de Lily fueron como un golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin aire. ¿Por qué diría ella algo así. Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ese ser que crecía en su vientre era suyo. No podía ser de nadie más.

- Yo sé que es mi hijo – dijo con James con rabia. Pronunció cada palabra con una cólera fría que se estaba apoderando de él.

- Ahh, con que ahora confías en mí? – dijo Lily. James sorprendido la miró, en su interior crecía un sentimiento que le pesaba desde su última discusión. La vergüenza, por haberla mal juzgado, por no haber creído en ella cuando él no estaba cerca.

Lily podía notar como se aplacaba la ira con su comentario, lo conocía tan bien. Pero eso no era suficiente.

- Lo siento Lily, no debí haber pensado mal, es que yo… no lo pensé… yo estaba…

- No me interesa. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. – un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos, Lily observaba la ventana, para que él no viese su dolor, esa tristeza que se estaba haciendo tan inherente a ella.

James comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia la puerta, no era bueno que él siguiese alterándola, no le impondría su presencia si a ella le hacía mal. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, le oyó decir, con voz quebrada

- Nuestro Hijo estará bien. – Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Lily, y amenazaban con inundarla, pero no quería quebrarse ante él. James había decidido seguir otro camino, pero aun así merecía saber que aquel nuevo corazón que latía en su vientre era su hijo.

Una pequeña chispa de alegría se alojó en el interior de James, pero no volteó. Sólo se limitó a sonreír para sí mismo y dijo.

- Gracias. Vendré pronto. Nuestro hijo tiene que saber que su padre está con él.

Deshizo los hechizos que tenía la habitación y salió con cautela. Sirius se encontraba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta, no había nadie más en el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó James extrañado.

- Fueron a ver a otro auror que salió herido en la emboscada. ¿Cómo está la pelirroja?

- Estable – respondió apesadumbrado.

-¡Vamos Cornamenta! Habla como hombre, te pareces a uno de esos sanadores, nunca dicen nada claro. – se podía notar la preocupación de Sirius en sus ojos grises, James lo conocía bien.

- Ella está bien, estuvo a punto de desangrarse y eso le afectó al bebe, ahora no saben si podrá sobrevivir. – James se detuvo, tenía que asimilar bien la idea de que podía perder a su único hijo, pero Sirius se exasperaba.

- ¡Por Merlín! Potter, sobrevivir quién? Lily? El niño?

- Mi hijo o hija, no lo sé.

- Y cuando la dejarán irse?

- No tengo idea, Canuto. Lo único que sé es que mi hijo está sufriendo, y que todo el mundo cree que es hijo de ese mal nacido.

- ¿De Brown? En serio? – Sirius se puso a reír con ganas por primera vez desde que llegó. James frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

- Vamos Cornamenta, es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? – respondió Sirius entre risas. – Te imaginas a ese idiota intentando conquistar a la pelirroja, si hasta a ti te costó, para él es simplemente imposible.

James sonrió un poco, pero no podía alegrarse del todo, porque sabía que si su amada pelirroja llegaba a darle una oportunidad a ese idiota, sería sólo su culpa.

- Ya vámonos, Canuto.

- ¿Nos vamos? En serio dejarás sola a Evans?

- No quiere que yo esté aquí. – respondió James más abatido, como si todo el cansancio y el estrés formase gran peso en su cuerpo.

- Y eso cuando te ha detenido, en serio, no sé qué te pasa, tal vez deberías ver a un sanador, ¿cuál es el piso donde atienden a los locos?

- Ya deja eso, ella me lo pidió, necesita estar tranquila por su bien y el del bebé. Si no me voy, y con Samantha rondando, lo único que logro es hacerle más daño aún.

- Como tú quieras, pero lo cierto es que me estás cansando con esa actitud tan gallina, estás a un paso de parecerte al traidor de colagusano.

- No me compares con esa rata…

- Ya, ya, ya. Creo que es bueno que Lunático llegue hoy, necesitas mucho de su ayuda.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo James con poco entusiasmo. – Mientras más gente en la casa mejor.

* * *

Y bien? Me merezco un pequeño chiquitio diminuto Review? Ya saben que prefiero que sean extensos y desmenuzen todo el capítulo, pero como no _puedo pedirles nada. Me conformaré con todo lo que quieran escribirme._

_Pero Recuerden los RRs hacen bajar de peso jijiji._

_Cariños. Jaqui  
_


End file.
